Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: Amy Rose is a plain, every day teenager. Her only feature worth noticing, according to her, is her high optimism. But she gets her "lucky" break when she is invited to attend the world-famous Hope's Peak. But she'll soon learn that she isn't a SHSL Luckster... she's a SHSL Unluckster...
1. Welcome to Despair Peak!

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter One: Welcome to Hope'sDespair Peak!

XXX

My heart beats with nervousness as I walk by the large walls, getting closer to my destination with every footstep. I stop for a moment to calm down, and to stop any feelings of wanting to run off, I reread the letter I had gotten.

'Dear Miss Amy Rose.

We would like to congratulate you! For you have been the lucky student chosen this year to be a part of Hope's Peak. Due to your remarkable luck, your title will be: The Super High School Level Luckster!

Thank you for reading this! Please come on November 25th at 7:30 AMand start your school year!

From-

Kibogamine Academy.'

I continue walking after that, feeling more relaxed. Excitement fills my body as I think about meeting all the famous faces and all around impressive students.

See, Kibogamine Academy isn't just any regular school. It only takes in the best of the best, and you can't try to enroll. They invite _you _to come. If you're lucky enough to be invited, you can't say no! There's a reason why it's nicknamed 'Hope's Peak.' The most influential politian's, successful artists and writers, the most popular singers, and all around rich have graduated from here. The school is said to guarantee success in the student's lives after graduating! Truly the student's are truly the hope for the future of Mobius, and since the very top of the school sticks out for everyone to see, it has always been referred as 'Hope's Peak.'

I stop, looking at the school. On private land gifted from the government…. It's so beautiful… and Jesus do I even belong here?

I'm just a normal girl! I'm plain in every way! If someone were to ask me what my favorite movie was or my favorite song, all they would have to do is too look at whoever was most popular right now. The only thing about me that is different from everyone else is my high optimism. But how can that make me seem anything other then a boring girl in front of everyone else?

I looked up my fellow students online, and to tell you, it made me even more self-conscious.

There's a world famous track runner that's said to run faster then the speed of sound… there's the current most popular pop star… there's a highly intelligent 10-year-old whose inventions have been improving society since he was a little kid… there's even TWO princesses' here! And one can control fire!

But… even the smallest mobians can become important! Maybe during my school year, I'll excel at something and I'll become something special.

With a deep breath, all insecurities and fears behind me, I step onto the school grounds. I glance at a nearby clock, noticing it's 6:00 AM. I begin to think of if anyone else arrived this early when it hits.

One wrong step and it feels like I've entered a different zone. The world twirls and swirls like cotton candy, and every time I blink I can recognize less and less of what it's supposed to be. I swallow down burning bile as I try to walk, my balance extremely off, every step I take wonky and awkward. The ground began to melt, becoming soft, and I trip and fall. I'm out before I even hit the ground.

XXX

I blink, seeing a classroom. For a moment, I think I fell asleep at my old high school class when I notice the chalkboard's words. 'WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK!' I look around, rubbing my eyes. Where there should be windows, I see steel with giant bolts. My eyes catches a video camera that sends chills down my spine.

"What is this…?" I whisper to myself, looking at the desk I was resting my head on. I notice a piece of paper and I open it. It's basically detailing about the academy, all the special features and rooms, and telling me I need to go to the front to meet the other students at… 7:30!

I whip my head to the clock, and I realize I'm five minutes late. What luck I have!

Trying to ignore the growing feeling of unease, I took off. Carefully walking through the colored hallways, I found the front. I blinked, not only seeing a crowd of fourteen other students staring at me, but a giant metal door with fancy looking locks and buttons. My eyes darted everywhere, hearing different voices talk to me.

"NEW LADY!" A deep, slow voice greeted me.

"Hey we got 'nother mate on this ship!" A heavy accent was heard.

"Iz this ze last student?" Another heavy accent regarded me.

"I think so 'Twan! Come on, let's introduce ourselves!" A blue hedgehog said, then sped up to me. My cheeks immediately flushed when I saw him. The world famous Sonic… my celebrity crush!

"Hi! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm The Super High School Level Speedster!" He gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

"H-Hi… A-Amy Rose… Super High School Level Luckster.." I blink, taking it all in. It's unbelievable that I'm seeing him. He's even more handsome then on the Internet or in magazines or on the TV…

"Ah, a fan?" A little fox walks up to him, smiling. "I'm Tails! I'm The Super High School Level Inventor!" Tails may be ten, but his intelligence is higher then anyone's in the room. I've heard it was because of the defect he has, being born with two tails. Before I can speak, a coyote walks up next.

"Fan?"

"It appears so, Antoine!" He nods, offering his hand.

"My name iz Antoine. Antoine D'coolette. I am ze Super High School Level Swordsman." He's a highly popular swordsman, even serving as a guard to a royal family. It's said that he isn't as brave as one might think.

I saw a yellow mongoose, and I had to stop myself from squealing. She turned her head, then smiled big.

"I know that look! You're a fan, aren't you?" I nod.

"As you already know, I'm Mina Mongoose, The Super High School Level Pop Star!"

"I-I'm Amy Rose! I'm the Super High School Level Luckster! It's great to meet you!" Before we can continue, I suddenly feel myself being pulled into a painful bear hug. I wheeze out, trying to breath as my lungs are being crushed. I looked behind me, seeing a giant purple cat hugging me.

"MY NAME BIG! I AM A SUPER DUPER LEVEL FISHER!" Big is a talented fisher, who is well known for his impressive feet of catching sharks with a simple fishing pole meant for small ponds. Not much is known about his past, so it's filled with rumors and superstitions. Another purple cat walks up to Big, touching his arm gently.

"May you please release her? I believe your killing her." He immediately lets go.

"I'm sorry Miss. Amy!"

"I-It's…. alright…!" I cough out, still getting used to air again. The purple cat smiles.

"My name is Blaze the cat. The Super High School Level Pyrokinesis." I look at her, gasping lightly. She is one of the princess' coming from a foreign part of Mobius that is said to come from not only another zone, but from the future as well.

"I-It's a honor to meet you…!" A grey hedgehog walks up to us. My cheeks blush again, seeing his heavy eyeliner, fluffy chest fur, and… BOOTS!

"My name is Silver! Silver the hedgehog. I'm The Super High School Level Physchokinesis!" The best friend of the princess, known for being rather childish and depending on her for everything. But his powers are incredibly powerful, able to lift anything with his mind.

"I-It's n-nice to meet you! My name is Amy Rose!"

"Hey Rosie, I like your boots!"

"W-What!? Rosie!?"

"Yeah! It's your nickname!"

"W-Why would I have a nickname? And so fast?"

"Because you're pretty!" Before I could continue, I heard a heavy cackle.

"SILVER! One minute and you've already charmed the first lady who sees ya!" The raccoon smiles, giving me a friendly wave.

"The name is Marine the Raccoon! The Super High School Level Sailor and I'm pretty proud of it! Say, do you know what's happening over here because I don't know maybe it's just a prank or something more serious…" Not only is Marine a highly experienced sailor with several ships, despite her young age of thirteen, she's also known to be the world's biggest chatterbox. She begins to ramble off, so I quietly walk away. I see a yellow cat in a frilly red dress that resembles a cosplay and a purple chameleon chatting away. I try to walk off, not wanting to bother them, but the yellow cat pulls on my dress.

"Damn that's beautiful! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh um… just a local store by my town."

"You and me GOT to go shopping. You got fine taste! I'm Honey. I'm the championship fighter." We shake hands. I'm excited that she seems to like me. She's a bit of a role model for me. Despite being female, she is one of the best fighters currently known. While she tends to fight in private tournaments, she occasionally appears to fight on TV. No one has ever won a round with her in the ring. And yet, she's still wearing feminine clothing! It's my goal to be like her one day.

The chameleon bows. "My name is Episo the chameleon." I found little to nothing about Episo… all I know is his name, that he comes from some ancient clan of ninja's, and his age.

"Um… what's your talent…?"

"…Do you really need to know?"

"Well I-" My ears perk up, hearing loud laughter from the distance. I turn my head, seeing two green birds talking to each other. One looks like a duck, the other a hawk.

"So how has it been on the farm, Jet-old-boy?"

"For the LAST time, I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"You sure? We could be related! Cousins, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles…"

"Jesus…" He sighed, then looked at me. "Don't talk to the runt unless you want to shoot yourself." The duck frowned. "I'm not a runt! Just a small fry!"

"Exactly…. Anyways… I'm Jet the Hawk. The Super High School Extreme Gearist." Jet and his other two partners are all extremely popular riders, though they are known to have a heavy criminal past.

"MY NAME IS BEAN! Bean the dynamite! I'M A SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BOMBER!" Bean is a part of a group of thieves, 'Team Hooligan.' He's another young one, but his crime past is littered with bombings, stealing, and violence. People say he's lost his marbles along the way.

"N-Nice to meet you!" Bean goes right back to bothering Jet, so I walk away, not wanting to get involved. I bump into another girl.

"Oh, sor-" I pause in my sentence, staring at her with an open mouth. It's HER. IT'S _THE _PRINCESS SALLY. She chuckles lightly.

"Don't act like you saw a ghost! I'm just like you, another high school student. My title is The Super High School Level Princess, though I think that's a bit obvious. What's your name?"

"A-A-Amy Rose!" I stammer out.

"Nice to meet you, Amy!"

"Same to you, your highness." Again she chuckles.

"Feel free to call me Sally."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" I turn my head, and I gasp lightly. Another one of my role models!

"Hi… I'm Julie-su. I'm the Super High School Level Martial Artist!" Julie-su is an extremely strong and talented martial artist, far superior then anyone else in the business. Beautiful, powerful, and is known to be an expert hover-cycle rider. Though… from the pictures I've seen of her… I don't remember her having such a large chest.

"Amy, right? Great to see you man! You seem pretty cool! You're the luckster, right?" I nod.

"Ultimate freaking luck man! I'm so happy that you can be here! Year of fun comes our way!"

"O-Our way?"

"Well duh. You and me? I've decided we're going to be friends. And workout buddies! That is, if you trust me." My eyes well up with tears of happiness.

"Y-You serious?! I've always looked up to you!" She gives me a friendly smile.

"Of course man!"

"I can't believe this… I truly am lucky!" Just as I said this, a loud static noise emerged. We turned out heads and found ourselves staring at a TV screen. A faint shadow of a body could be seen, but I couldn't see any obvious details.

"Testing, testing, one two! One two! Can you hear me…? Anyways… gather at the gymnasium at once! Hurry-hurry!" The voice was undoubtedly robotic, but it still contained emotion… a type of innocent emotion of happiness and excitement but very faintly I could detect something more sinister laced in every word. I shivered at the voice, looking at everyone. They looked just as clueless and frightened as I did.

"Well… we should go, right? It's just gonna be the principal anyways…" Julie-su remarked before walking off, Honey and Episo following with. I watch the other's follow, and with a light sigh, I left the room as well.

Once we were all in the gymnasium, the voice was once again heard, but no TV screens were seen in sight.

"Upupupu…! It appears you're all here! We can begin our entrance ceremony…! I'll be popping out in a second!" I looked at the closest person next to me, giving them a confused look. It happened to be Sonic, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably just the teachers pulling a prank. I mean, just because it's all fancy doesn't mean it can't be fun." Mina nodded.

"Yeah, this is going to be like any other entrance ceremony!" Just as the words barely escaped her lips… it started.

On the stage, the podium suddenly made a loud noise, like a cartoonish 'boing.' A robotic chao was on it, one side pure white, the other side pitch black. His right side, where his black tone was located, his eye was shaped like a slash and it was bright red. While his left side of his body had a normal chao's mouth, the other side was a wide grin filled with sharp teeth.

"….What the hell…?" I say out loud, looking at it with supreme confusion.

"Hello! I'M MONOCHAO! And I'm your headmaster!"

"What the..!? The toy is talking!" Silver exclaims.

"Is a child playing a prank on us…?" Blaze wonders out loud. Monochao, while his smile doesn't change, his eyes furrow to show his anger.

"HEY! I'm not a toy! I'm a highly sophisticated chao!" Tails whistles.

"I can agree on that! You look incredibly well made!" Monochao chuckles, his voice filled with smug satisfaction.

"Someone get's it! Not only am I blessed with good looks; I'm also equipped with some of the best programming around! And I have a long range device system that puts NASA to shame!"

"Okay, okay! You've had your fun, now show us the real principal!" Mina giggles, but he just stares.

"Oh my! I'd thought that these days with your 'creepypasta' and those 'illuminati' theories that you guys would believe me in a heart beat!" He sighed. "I suppose you guys are smarter then the average teens! Ah well. In due time, you'll know for a fact that everything that I say will be true! I'm a honorable chao, y'know!" He clears his throat.

"Now… stand up straight and bow! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Silver bows.

"Pleasure to meet you to, teach!" Blaze sighs lightly.

"You didn't have to do that…" She mumbled.

"So, as the principal, it's my duty to tell you about your lives! As you already know, you guys are the world's greatest hope!" I shiver when he says 'you guys.' It feels like there's something more to it… something heinous.

"And to make sure that this hope is kept safe, were keeping you inside the academy to live with each other!" We all gasp, and the gears in my head turn. The metal over the windows… the heavily armed front door…

"So… the windows and that door… are they to keep us in!?" He nods.

"Yes! Such a smart cookie!"

Tails raises his hand.

"Hey… Monochao?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will we be staying here?" The look in Monochao's eyes is truly malicious. And amused.

"Upupu… it's undetermined for now but if it all goes to plan… upupupupu….! IT'S FOREVER!"

I feel the color drain from my face.

He cackles, slapping his knee. "IF YOU COULD ONLY SEE THE DESPAIR ON YOUR FACES! Simply wonderful! But yeah, it's forever!"

Everyone starts talking at once, faces filled with panic and fright. My heart is beating to fast and my legs are frozen. I see Sonic dash over to the doors, yelling to the others that it's locked. Honey immediately tries to break it down, causing Monochao to blow a painfully loud whistle into the air.

After we recover from the painful noise, he angrily glares at us.

"HEY! It's against the rules to destroy property on school premises! I tell ya, I invite you to possibly the most richest and impressive school in Mobius, and you guys treat it like it's dingy old motel!" He sighed.

"That hurts me! Hurts me more then the ending to Puella Magi!"

"I know right!?" Marine exclaims. "It was so sad when—"

"AAAAAHHHH DON'T SAY ANYTHING I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET!" Silver covers his ears, trying to block out any noise. Blaze covers her face, embarrassed.

"But, I can forgive and forget! Just be nicer to the school! I'll give you the list of rules soon, so be patient! I think it's time to discuss something VERY important! Graduation!"

"G-Graduation…? What iz that?"

"It's what the word means, moron! Your only way of getting out of this school!" We all smile, hoping for the easiest option.

"See… a student can get out of here once they… 'break the rules'."

"What type of rules!? Because I'll bust down that door in a heartbeat if you mean that." Julie-su punches into her open hand for emphasis.

"Incorrect, Julie-su! What I mean is…. **Murder.**"

Everyone freezes. My heart stops and I swear it plummeted a million degrees. My eyes shakily look at everyone, who are just staring at Monochao.

"Did I… hear that right…?" Sally asks, which he responds with a nod.

"Yep! Murder! Once a student kills another student, they have the chance to leave this school! THAT'S GRADUATION!"

"I-Is there anything else we can do to get out!?" Antoine yells out as he begins to crime from the fear. Monochao cackles again.

"Nope! You only have one option… KILL OR BE KILLED!" Those words echoed in my brain, over and over. Each time it played, the same shock of fear and horror hit my entire body.

I snap out of my phase, hearing a loud 'BAM!' fill the room. I look for the source, and my eye catches Jet. His face is filled with pure fury, staring at Monochao with eyes of fire. He takes another step towards him, creating the same noise as before.

"Shut… SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY!"

"Not funny? Like your jokes?"

"STOP THIS RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR ELSE!"

"Oh yeah? Whatya gonna do? Force me to eat worms, mama bird?" Jet suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Monochao by the throat, squeezing hard.

"I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"

"Aaaaaa! H-H-Harming the principal is against the rules!"

"WHO CARES?! I'M GOING TO GRIND YOU INTO DUST UNTIL YOU STOP THIS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Monochao suddenly falls limp, and his red eye starts to flash. Jet shakes him, trying to get a reaction out of him. A slow beeping sound can be heard.

"Throw him into the air!" Sally yells, running over to Jet.

"Huh?" He tilts his head, the beeping increasing.

"Just do it!" Jet hesitates before chucking it into the air, and in the very next moment…

*BOOM!*

An explosion.

The colors of red, orange, and yellow quickly flash before disappearing into choking smoke. What is left of Monochao scatters onto the floor, the screws and pieces of its robotic skin burnt.

Jet stares at remains, horrified.

"….S-Shit…. I almost died there…!"

A 'boing' noise is heard once again, so we turn our heads. Monochao is still there, waving.

"W-What..!? But you… we just saw..!"

"Can it Sonic! Anyways… expect more punishments like that in the future… but next time…" Claws flash out of his hands. "_I won't miss."_

"….How many Monochao's exist…?" Tails whispers out, staring at him with pupils shrunken with fear.

"There are more Monochaos then you can count, Tails! Even such a smart fox like you! They'll be watching over you guys at every twist and turn! And if they can't see you, all the numerous surveillance cameras will! Remember. Those who break the rules WILL be punished! Harshly! Rules are here for a reason!"

No one says anything. Monochao clears his throat.

"Now, let us end with the last piece of information!" He pulled out a card.

"ElectroID's! Basically like a virtual ID! But it can do much more then just indentify you! It's a highly important part of your despair-filled school life! Such as, it contains a detailed list of school rules! I'd suggest reading through them very carefully! And if you want to vent your rage by destroying something, don't try these. There one hundred percent waterproof! And they can endure ten metric tons of pressure! Well… that wraps up our entrance ceremony! Enjoy your new despair-ridden life! I'll see you soon!" With that, he jumped into the podium, disappearing.

I looked at everyone, with one horrifying thought. _'They can kill me at any second…'_ The distrust and fear could be felt at his level, and I could only stare at them.

The door to leave the gymnasium open, and slowly, we all leave the room.

Going to my ElectroID, I find a map. Following it, I find a hallway of rooms. I look at the nameplates, seeing a pixel drawing of myself. I enter my room, studying the room carefully. The walls are pink with a strawberry pattern on it, my bed pink and red. Poster's of Mina, Sonic, Honey, and Julie-su are scattered around. Some of my other items, such as my notebook and pens are lying on a table.

I lay on my bed, wondering how he could have gotten my personal belongings… the thought of whoever is doing this, breaking into my house, ripping it out of my room… my mom trying to stop them and they pull out a gun to sho-

I shake my head, wiping my eyes. That type of thinking will just make me desperate to get out of here.

"Maybe he just guessed what I would have… I am plain…" I say to myself, my eyes beginning to feel heavy. I close them, and I hope that I'll wake up at home and this will all be nothing but a vivid nightmare.

XXX

My eyes flutter open, the blurry world becoming focused. I can see my regular pink walls with strawberries, and I pull my warm sheets closer. I turn my pillow to the cold side, closing my eyes again. I was correct… it was all just a horrible nightma-

"Good morning! The time is 7:00 AM! Let us all join together in arms and do our very best until the end of the day!" My eyes shoot open, sitting upward. I see the TV on my wall, catching the last few seconds of Monochao sitting on a chair, sipping milk before it goes back to the regular blackness.

I grab my pillow and scream into it.

XXX

Prologue… END!

((I hope-hHAHHAHA- that you enjoyed this fic! Because hoooly shit I've been waiting since the day I was born to write this. That's right. As a baby I kicked my way out of my first house and yelled: "ONE DAY THIS TINY HAND WILL GROW UP TO BECOME BIG HAND. BIG HAND THAT WRITE FANFICTION. Y EAH YEAH".

Have you noticed I'm not funny?

Anyways, the next chapter will most likely have the free time events. Two free time events! I'll most likely pick which one's Amy will interact with, but I might also open a poll for you guys to pick! Also, if you're interested, I can tell you the ages of the student's! Or the room placement. Or the places they stand at during school trials. I have WAY too much free time and a super active imagination.

But thank you for reading this, please review, and enjoy!))


	2. The peace before the storm

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter One: The peace before the storm.

((Author's note: Silver unveils some pretty major Puella Magi Madoka Magica spoilers because he's an idiot. If you haven't finished the series, please skip over the section that start's with: "EVERYTHING WENT BAD!" And continue reading at "I've heard of...". Thank you!))

XXX

After screaming my lungs out, I got dressed. I walked to the cafeteria, expecting a few other people there. Instead, all of the students are sitting at a long table.

"Umm… what's going on?

" I ask as I sit on an open seat.

"Sally say we have breakfast meeting every day!" Big explained to me. I nodded, watching the princess at the very front of the table. She gets up and bows.

"From now on, I am the leader. I will establish rules to keep this place peaceful and avoid chaos. I have two rules so far. One: Every morning, arrive at the cafeteria after the Monochao announcement. Do not be late under any circumstance. Two: After the Monochao nighttime announcement, do not leave your room."

"How come?" "I would like to limit the risk of someone ending up killed as much as possible. If we can make sure no one is out during hours were we will be asleep, the chance of a murder will be less." She sat back down.

"Today, we will launch a full on investigation of the whole school. We will meet in one hour to compare our results. That is all. Meeting dismissed." Sally got up and bowed again, then started to walk off.

"Yo! Sal! What do we do after the meeting?" She turned around.

"If you have not eaten, find something small yet fulfilling. If you have already eaten, then go ahead to investigate."

"Well, better eat some chili dogs…" Sonic ran into the kitchen, leaving behind his plate, still covered with breadcrumbs. Sally and I laugh, both of us walking into the kitchen.

"Great job there, Sally!"

"Thank you, Amy. I hope we can find another way soon… I have a feeling Monochao has a trick up his sleeve to convince someone to murder…" She poured me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I take a sip, grabbing a blueberry muffin. I quickly finish my tiny breakfast, then run off to search. Marine and Tails immediately approach me.

"Amy! We need your help!"

"For what?"

"For a experiment! No worries, it won't be painful. Now, just stand here and tell us if you can hear us!"

Tails explains to me, then walks into his room. Marine goes into hers… and I can't hear anything. I press my ear hard against the door, but nothing comes from it. I sigh, pulling my head back. After a minute or so, they walked out. I take a glance at the inside of there rooms, shocked to see there beds toppled over, the floor covered with scattered items like books and pens.

"D-Did it work?"

Marine asked, her voice sounding tired.

"No… I heard nothing… I even pressed my ear against the door! Nothing."

Tails eyes widened. "This is really troubling… thanks Amy!"

"Come on Tails, let's go get some water…"

They left, and after closing their doors for them, I walked off to check the rest of the floor. I walked past the garbage room, noticing the bars on it. On the floor, is a key with a note. I pick it up and read it: 'This key unlocks the bars, allowing you to dump your trash! And set it on fire! Upupu… I wonder if a body can burn just as fast as trash! –Love, Monochao.' I sigh, tucking the key and note into my pocket.

I find some normal rooms, like a laundry room, bathrooms, and a nurse's office. There's even a video room, with a few dozen movies and television shows on DVD's.

"Well, at least we won't be bored.." I mumble to myself. Suddenly I hear a loud sob, so I turn my head. I had barely noticed Silver in the room, watching something on one of the screen. I walk over to him, his hands covering his face.

"A-Are you okay…?"

He looks at me, eyeliner running down his face. I have to bite my lip so I won't laugh. "

R-Rosie…! MADOKAAAA!" He tackles me, crying into my shoulder.

"M-Madoka!? Who's Madoka!?"

"E…EXACTLLYYYYYYYYY!" He cries out. I sit there, face as red as my dress, patting his back awkwardly and try to understand what's going on.

"Eeerrr…. is Madoka a fictional character?" He nods.

"Umm… did something bad happen to her…"

"EVEYTHING WENT BAD!" He wails. "FIRST MAMI DIED AND SHE FELT GUILTY FOR THAT THEN SAYAKA DIED THEN HOMURA TRIES TO SAVE HER IN ALL THOSE DIFFERENT TIMELINES BUT KYUBEY IS A ASSHOLE….! OH GOD NOW SHE DOESN'T EXIST SHE'S A GOD BUT HOMURA STILL REMEMBERS HER AND HER LITTLE BROTHER KIND OF DOES AND JUST… JUST BULLCRAP!" I chuckle lightly.

"I've heard of people getting emotional over thing's like this but I've never seen it in person…" Silver gets up to wipe his eyes.

"Y-Yeah… sorry for that… I just get really into fictional show's, y'know."

"How come?"

"Well… I've never actually watched TV before. In our kingdom, TV's aren't a thing."

"What… how are they not a thing? Don't your stores and malls have any of them?"

"We didn't have stores or malls! We have little medieval like stands. You know, we only just stopped offering to bargain thing's instead of paying."

"But I thought… you guy's were from the future…? I thought you would have neat modern stuff that our part of Mobius can't even try to understand!" He shook his head.

"Nope. We're very old fashioned, actually! But since Blazie transferred to this region of Mobius as an exchange student and for business, I've discovered all these neat thing's I never knew existed! Blazie even said that she's going to make her kingdom more advanced!"

"Do you have any idea why it's like that?"

"Well, in some old stories, it's said that we were time travelers that traveled to the future to steal items from that time for fun. But the great fire spirit iblis judged us for this, and therefore sent us to the future and took away all traces of the items. As punishment, we were forced to live out life in the future with our out-dated ways."

I giggled a little, and he chuckled as well.

"That's rather interesting! Well, when we find a way out of here, I'll defiantly try to help you with that!"

"You would really help me…?" He again hugs me. "Thank you so much Rosie!"

"Y-Your welcome!" He breaks the hug, waving goodbye. I sit down on his chair, hiding my face in my hands. What's with all these handsome boy's…?

XXX

I wait as the last student sits at their chair, Sally standing up to bow.

"A hour has pasted, so let us discuss what we have found so far! I'll start: I have discovered that in our rooms, Monochao has left us weapons to kill. For females, we have gotten a type of sewing kit with a diagram of weak spots on the mobian body."

"And ze boys, they get tools! Power tools! Like screw drivers!"

"Continuing on the room, Sally, I did a experiment with Marine, whose room is right next to mine. I had Amy help as well."

"What did you do?"

"Well… I was wondering about the wall quality of the room. I believed that it was possible that the walls were made sound-proof by the mastermind-"

"Mastermind? What's that?"

Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, I told you already! The person who is keeping us here is the 'mastermind' or the 'puppetmaster.'"

"I like the name!"

Julie-su exclaimed. Tails sighed. "Anyways… I thought that they would make soundproof walls for the sole purpose of if someone were killing; they couldn't hear it happening and couldn't stop it! So, I threw things around my room, screaming my lungs out. Marine did the same. I heard nothing from her, she didn't hear anything from us, and Amy didn't hear us at all."

"And I had my ears pressed against the door!"

Sally nodded, looking a little grim. "That's most troubling indeed…" She softly said, looking down. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, flashing her a grin.

"Sal, no big deal! With that second rule, there's going to be outside to kill after nighttime! I mean… it is a rule created by a princess!" She smiled.

"Thank you… anyways, is there anything else about rooms? Or shall we continue on with the other rooms?"

Honey raised her hand."In the boy's room, there's a bathroom. They don't lock, but however, girl's bathrooms do lock." She looked strangely sad about this.

"Okay… let us begin detailing the other rooms, shall we?"

"Well, we got a laundry room. So we don't have to wash our clothes in the sink!" Julie-su stated. "

Wouldn't you wash your clothes in ze bath?"

"Why would you wash clothes in either sink or bath!?" Mina shouted out. Julie-su and Antoine looked at each other, then chuckled.

"Classic rich girl."

"I bet her washing machine is golden." Mina pouted.

"Hmpth! Well… anyways, let's be glad there's a nurses room. And there are bathrooms outside of rooms."

"There's classrooms, but there's nothing important about them… I checked everywhere, but I couldn't find any secret entrance." Blaze added.

"There's a video room where they have DVD's of tons of TV shows and movies!" Silver sniffed. "I watched something really sad there… Oh! There's a Monochao machine! You put in coins you can get prizes! I've wasted like five dollars already on it!"

Antoine sighed. "Idiot…"

"I think that's it…" Sally started to say, but I suddenly remembered the note and the key.

"W-Wait! I found something by the garbage room!" I pulled out the note and key.

"What is that…?" Sally questioned. "

By the garbage room, I found a key and a note from Monochao that said it unlocked the garbage room. But… I think we should pick somebody responsible to hold onto it. I mean… Monochao said about burning bodies in the note…"

"And with the ability to burn, people can also get rid of evidence of a crime, such as bloody clothes and weapons." Episo coldly stated. "I believe I am able to hold onto it. Any objections?" Nobody said anything, so I handed him the key.

"Thank you."

"Welcome!"

Sally stood up and bowed.

"Meeting dismissed." XXX

It's been three days since I've arrived at the academy. So far, we've been living peacefully without any signs of failure. Every day we search the school for any way out, but every time, we come up with nothing. Monochao pops up often, but his message tends to be the same: "Feel the despair and kill each other!" Today, while I was investigating the school, I caught Julie-su in the middle of the hallway, about to fall asleep. I immediately shook her, yelling to wake up. Her eyes shot open, looking at me with annoyance.

"Ugghhh… what do you want?"

"Umm… sorry to bother you but… it's against the rules to sleep anywhere else then your room. I don't want you to be punished…"

The memory of the explosion hit me again, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I hope I am punished! Then something exciting could happen around here…"

"Exciting..?"

"Amy, I'm BOREDDDD!

I'm so used to being active, to go outside all day and do whatever! Now I'm cramped up here with kid's who can barely throw a punch to make me blink!" She sighed, flipping her dreads. I don't think word's can help her but… maybe if I give her a present, she'll feel better. I remember the present I got from the Monochao machine, and I excused myself. Running to my room quickly to fetch the DVD, I dashed back to where she was still standing, about to fall asleep again.

"What's this?" "It's a gift! It's a workout DVD, and it's really intense. Maybe this can keep you busy? Maybe Honey and I can join you to!"

She smiles, grabbing it. "Thanks Amy! Remind me to get you something in return! If you need me, I'll be working out!" She ran off, and I sighed with joy. I kept on walking. There was a few more minutes left of investigation, but I haven't found anything. Yet I didn't want to just laze around, so I went off to find someone to talk to. I find Sally, who is exiting out of one of the extra classrooms. I wave my hand at her, joining her side.

"Sally! Anything new?"

She shook her head.

"No… maybe tomorrow there will be something else."

I hesitated for a moment before speaking. "…How come you keep making us search? We've found nothing every time!" She gave me a small smile.

"I've learnt through out my years as a princess that if you truly believe that you can do it, then never give up. I mean… that's how I became a princess."

"How come you had to fight for it? I mean… you are the main heir. Oh.. was it a sibling problem?"

She shook her head. "No. It was a age problem."

"Oh! Like just out of middle school?" "No… I say… around seven."

"S-Seven!? W-Why did you have to fight for the throne when you were seven!?"

Sally checked her watch.

"I apologize, but investigation time is over! We can discuss this later."

Sally ran off, and I was left to think to myself. After a minute of thinking… I realized I have no idea why she was seven when she fought for the throne. But, I walked to the lunchroom, sitting down on my normal seat. "What have we-"

"I've discovered new DVD's in the video room!" We all turned our head, catching Monochao sitting on the table.

"W-What…?"

"I told you! New DVD's in the video room! All with your names on it! I wonder what type of despair you'll feel from that…upupu!"

With that, he disappeared again, leaving all of us to look at each other. Sally got up, looking at us seriously. "I expected something like this to happen… basically, there might be something in those discs to trick us to murder. Before we go there, remember this: Don't believe a word the mastermind says. Okay?" After we agreed, we walked off, entering the video room.

"It's true! There iz ze… how do yoo say… D-V-D's in here!"

Antoine handed the discs, and once I got mine, I sat at an empty computer chair, placing it into the video player. I plugged in my headset, and the movie played. It was my parents. There's no way I could mistake them. My little sister Rosy, the little rascal, was there as well.

"Amy… we're so proud of you! I know you're going to do amazing things. I hope you have a great time at Hope's Peak!"

"Sweetie, remember to stay strong. Study hard, eat healthy, and be friendly!" My mother reminded me, smiling big.

"Big sis! You better be ready for anything! Prove that you're strong and defeat the strongest person! Prison rules!"

"Prison rules..?"

"School is a prison daddy. You don't stay as long but the time you do is worse then death row!"

"No more late night TV for you!"

My mother teased, and they all laughed.

I laughed to. It was so nice to see them again… cheering me on… really brings hope-The screen suddenly goes into static. My eyes shrink, and I immediately feel uncomfortable. Something is telling me something bad… something very bad is going to happen. The static flickers off… revealing a disturbing sight. The couch was now ripped, the window broken and the curtains about to fall off. I could see broken glass and wood all over the floor, and splatters of blood over some objects. My heart raced, shaking with fear. What… what just happened!? Were they robbed!? Were they kidnapped!? Were they… were they…

"UPUPUPU! Seems like something very bad has happened to the Rose family! The stay at home albino dad, the hard working neon pink mom, and the little rascal sister… what has happened to them?" The bright, cartoonish word's of: 'FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION!' Littered the screen. I took my headphones asked, unable to stop shaking. I wipe my eyes, then they flicker around the room. I see Sally with frightened eyes, her face pale as she shakes. Jet's face is a mixture between terrified and furious, shaking the computer back and forth while yelling. Silver and Blaze are hugging tightly, trying to comfort each other. A sudden loud scream fills the room, and at first I expected it to be someone like Tails or Mina, I see that it's Sonic. He's clutching his shoulders and breathing hard.

"I… I got to get out of here…. I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, walking back, his back slamming against the wall hard. He winced, sliding down to the floor as he clutched his head with his hand.

"D-D-Dad... oh my God… DAD!"

The giant TV screen in front of us turns on, the face of Monochao popping up.

"Upupupu! It appears you guy's finished your little videos huh? So… what do you think?"

Episo got up, glaring at him with venom in his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" "Why? Why, you ask?" The video full zoomed on his red eye that glowed red.

"To make you guys despair. That's all!" He chirped happily. His sickening cackles of 'upupupu' begin to fill the room. I felt a sudden blur past by me, and I realize Sonic just ran off. I see Tails and Antoine chase after him, but I stay in the video room. I stare at my boots, my arms hanging low, loud sobs adding in with Monochao's sick laughter.

I'm in deep despair.

XXX

Chapter one…. END!

((I'm happy to say that I've already gotten a reviewer! Werewolflover99, thank you! Also, great username. I adore werewolves as well! :3 So, I wonder… who do you think is in deep enough despair to kill? Let me give you a small hint…. UPUPUPU! That's the hint! I bet you can figure something out with that! Also, I hope you liked the free time events! In case you didn't catch on to them, it was Julie-su, Silver, and Sally. There will be more in the future! Hopefully your favorite will be talked to at least once before… the unthinkable happens. :3 Thank you for reading this, please review, and enjoy!))


	3. The Intruder

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Two: The intruder.

XXX

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I tried to think of other things, like what I want for dinner later, of what I can do with my friends tomorrow. But again and again, my mind keeps going back to that video.

My dad… he's sensitive to the light of day. Very delicate, actually. That's why he works at home while my mom is a hardworking businesswoman. Then my little sister, Rosy 'the rascal'. She's hyperactive, a chatterbox… but she's still my little sister. No matter how much she gets on my nerves, I still love her.

I love my family… can I really just stay here? Knowing that they may be kidnapped from home and seriously injured? Should I….?

"No Amy!" I yell to myself, chucking my pillow at the wall. I sigh angrily, getting up. I walk to the bathroom door, turning on the sink at the coldest setting, splashing my face with it. I glance at the door, remembering the annoying fact that it doesn't open unless you turn the doorknob a certain way. It involved grabbing it hard, pushing it as deep as you could inside, then suddenly turning it both left and right.

A slow and loud 'ding dong' played two times in my room. I walk out of the bathroom, seeing Monochao sitting there as he sipped wine.

"Your attention, please! Your attention, please! The time is now 10:00 PM. Nighttime is going to effect, so please go back to your rooms for a good night's rest. And with that, I wish for all sweet dreams!" It turns off, and I sigh lightly. Walking to my bed, I crawl under the covers, shutting my eyes. All I have to do is not give into what Monochao said…

The doorknob suddenly moves. My eyes fly open, my heart beginning to pound in fear. It's locked, I know, but it doesn't stop the horror I feel when whoever is doing it is wildly turning and pulling at it. They then begin to smash their fist against the door, the booming noise causing me to flinch. I pull the covers over my whole body, clinging tight to a pillow, whimpering softly as the tears come down. I don't want to die… I don't want to die!

The doorbell rings over and over.

I'm just waiting for the second the door will burst open. I can't fight back I'm to scared. All I can do is just cry and shiver like the plain, weak girl I am…

It goes very quiet in my room.

I don't move until minutes later, slowly sitting up. I look at the door for another minute, before slowly making my way to it. I open the door gently; checking to see if whoever did it is still there.

"Rosie! Thank God, you're alive!"

"Huh?" I walk out my room, catching Silver, who looks just as terrified as me.

"See…. I was laying on my bed, trying to fall asleep when s-s-someone…" He pauses, taking a shaky breath in. "….Tried to break into my room." I gasp.

"The same happened to me!"

"Yeah… after they stopped, I waited for a while before opening it a little to see if they were still out there. I didn't see there face but I heard them trying to break into another room! So I waited for a while until you came out. I think they tried to break into every room!" I nodded.

"I don't think there going to stop with just angrily knocking at doors…" I told him softly, looking down.

"Hey Rosie… I should sleep in your room!"

"Well, that doesn't seem to-WAIT WHAT!?" My face flushes a red, but he looks normal as he grabs my hand, smiling big.

"See, if I sleep in your room, and you sleep in my room, we can be safe! I don't think they would try to kill someone who can make thing's float anyways… but the point is, they would assume that I'm in my room, and won't try again!"

"Wait… but what if someone comes to my room? What if they break my door down?"

"I'll defeat them! …For you, Rosie." Oh great, I bet I look like a champ with my face redder then my dress.

"You sure…? I mean I don't want you to get…" I can't say the word but he knows. He nods.

"I understand… the point is, it's worth a shot. I'll make sure you're okay!" We walk into my room, switching our room keys together. I show him how to open the bathroom door before leaving my room.

He has teal wallpaper with yellow polka dots, his bed white with silver pillows. I giggle at the thought of him blending in with the pillows.

His walls are covered with several poster's, ranging from Disney movies to Anime. His coffee table is covered with stuffed animals, toys, and figurines. I don't think it's weird… I think it's very cute… very, very cute.

I slip into his bed, feeling comfortable. I fall asleep with a sweet dream of when I was a kid, meeting my little sister for the first time...

XXX

"Good morning! The time is 7:00 AM! Let us all join together in arms and do our very best until the end of the day!" I wake up, quickly remembering what had happened last night. I think of Silver… some paranoia comes to mind but I shoo them away. I know that he's strong enough to fight off anyone.

I walk out of his room, sitting at the lunch table. Sally is already there, stirring a cup of coffee while she takes a bite out of her scrambled eggs. Tails is writing something into his notebook while munching down cereal; Episo is drinking his tea slowly, and Blaze drinking milk while finishing her hash browns.

I've noticed that these tend to be the crowd of the "good kids", kid's that arrive early, probably already dressed and already at the cafeteria before the Monochao alarm goes off.

The next crowd is "normal kids", people who arrive not to long after the good kids. Mobians that got ready when the alarm sounded off and hurried.

Big joins us, going to the kitchen to pull out a large fish. Marine eagerly begins chatting away about her dream, Bean running in with an excited cackle. Antoine goes into the kitchen, coming out with two plates of pancakes.

Sonic, Mina, Honey, Jet, and Julie-su are the "bad kids." Kid's who arrive sometimes twenty minutes late. Usually spending time doing their make up or oversleeping.

"I wonder why Silver is taking so long…" Sonic mumbled out, rubbing his eyes. "He's usually here by now…" Blaze nodded, looking a little troubled.

"Well, maybe he woke up to late?" Tails suggested as he entered the kitchen to clean his bowl.

"Maybe slept on ze wrong bed! ….Wait, I do not think that iz right…"

"Slept on the wrong side of the bed, Ant."

Antoine's word's made me suddenly afraid. What if someone broke into my room? Silver said he could protect himself, but what if he was just lying to make me feel better? The thought of poor Silver, resting in my bed, a killer looming over him with a knife-

I slam my fists on the table.

"I-I got to go!" I ran off, racing towards the rooms. I grab a hold of the doorknob, and turn it on instinct. Instead of hearing the distinct noise of the lock keeping me from opening it, it swings open. Fear is laced in every part of my body when I see the inside of my room.

My table is overturned, the walls slashed, and the golden practice sword lying on the floor. I can see blood on my bed sheets. I walk towards my bathroom door, seeing my doorknob broken and useless.

_'Silver probably just wanted to play with my sword. I know how he's into more fictional things, so I bet he was pretending to be a ninja! A fierce ninja to protect me! And he just accidently cut himself! Yeah! That's it. And now he's in the shower to wash it off!'_ I tell myself in my head, assuming the good like I always try to.

But once I open the door, no amount of optimism and beat this.

Silver is sitting against the bathroom wall, his chest slashed, a knife sticking out of his stomach. My eyes focus on the red, the crimson streaks everywhere, and his face, eyes closed shut, blood leaking out of his mouth. I don't realize it but I take in a sharp gasp, then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" I scream out. I can't stop the screeching that leaves my mouth, like I've been possessed. The second I take a breath, I fall backwards. I pass out before I hit the floor.

XXX

I open my eyes slowly, seeing Episo and Sally standing over me.

"…Huh….? What… what happened…? I had a horrible dream.." I rub my eyes, expecting to see my room, but instead I see the gymnasium.

"Wha…? Why are we here…?"

"Monochao forced us here. We wouldn't go otherwise…" Sally answers. I tilted my head.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't you go if he didn't force you?" She avoids my gaze.

"It's because Silver the hedgehog has been murdered." Episo explains, and I remember everything. I shake, looking at everyone. All of them have faces of horror, and with Blaze and Marine, faces of sorrow. The familiar 'boing' noise emerges, turning my head to see the face of Monochao. He's shaking to, but out of… happiness? It certainly isn't fear or sadness.

"Oh man… oh man, man, man…! IT'S HAPPENED! A M-U-R-D-E-R! MURDER! SOMEONE HAS FINALLY KILLED ANOTHER!" His red eye glows.

"I'm so EXICITED! This major despair… IT'S WONDERFUL! Fine A-quality that's only gonna get better from here on out!" He lets a loud exhale.

"So… what happens now…?" Mina asked, Monochao cackling at the question.

"It means…. WE HOLD A CLASS TRIAL!" Everyone repeats the word, looking at each other with confusion.

"Wait… so we DON'T just kill each other and that's that?" Sonic asked. Monochao nods.

"That's way to easy! Now, let me explain!" A little screen pops up from the podium, and plays a video, with animated mobians standing in what looks like a deserted underground parking lot.

"….See, class trials are much like court cases in the real world! You guys have to all work together to discover the culprit! If you discover the real culprit…" The characters all pointed at a female culprit, a green plus sign appearing, before the animated Monochao dragged her away, the rest of the cast cheering.

"Then the real culprit will be alone, and they alone, punished for their misdeeds! But…!" The video replays, this time the cast pointing incorrectly at a male culprit. "If you guys get it wrong…" A big red 'X' appeared, Monochao dragging away everyone expect for the real culprit, who was cheering. "I'll punish everyone expect for the culprit, and they will be allowed to go free!"

"And when you mean punish, you mean…?" Antoine trailed off in his question, waiting for the grinning Monochao to answer. His robotic gaze seemed morbidly happy.

"Good question! See… the punishment is…" A drum roll plays in the background from seemingly nowhere.

"….EXECUTION!" He yells out, confetti popping out of the podium.

"...Huh?" The words escape my mouth slowly.

"E-Execution!?" Honey stammers out, clutching the skirt of her dress tightly.

"Yep! EXECUTION! Much like the one's we have in the real world! ...Well, not exactly, but it's the general idea!"

"S-So... if we all fail to discover the tru-"

"EXECUTION! It's pretty much a running theme in this school." Silence reigns over the gymnasium. Monochao waits for a few seconds before continuing.

"Okay... now that you guys figured out that complex statement, I have a important piece of info for ya! Your ID's will be updated with... THE MONOCHAO FILES!" I heard my ID beep, along with everyone else's. I took it out of my pocket, seeing a file about Silver's death. The time, how many stab wounds' he suffered, what the exact cause of death was...

"These are pretty nifty, huh? Read them carefully. These facts can make or break a school trial! Let's hope we get a break! More execution's, the better! Now, are we ready to investigate?" I wanted to yell out 'NO!' but my better judgment stopped me.

"FUCK OFF! I ain't doing this shit, and we all aren't!" I whip my head, gasping when I see Julie-su, outraged.

"Kill or be killed, murder and execution, class trials and investigation... THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT, Y'KNOW!?"

"The only bullshit I see is those tit's of yours!" She furrows her brow, walking towards Monochao.

"YOU! ME! ONE ON ONE!"

"Excuse me? You want me to dirty my cute little hand's by fighting you?"

"You afraid of me? You talk a lot of shit and do a lot of shit to scare us, but I know better! Ya just a little chao! Nothing special!" Monochao cackled, jumping down from the podium to the floor.

"WELL THEN! Let us fight! And if you win, you don't have to be a part of th-" Julie-su easily steps on him, pressing her boot hard against his face.

"THERE! Now admit it! Admit I won!"

"Won? All you won is a punishment! Don't you remember? It's against the rules to attack the principal! But alas... I can't punish you directly! You're stepping on my face!" As he said these words, his red eye lit up. By the time he was finished, it was blinking rapidly.

"OH, THE GREAT GOD'S OF DESPAIR! I SUMMON THEE... BRING THROUGH THE SPEARS OF GUNGNIR!" What happened next was so fast, for a second I didn't believe it happened. Poles... impaled her body. Red sprayed everywhere, coating the poles and her own clothes, a puddle beginning to form on the ground underneath her. I blinked a few times, seeing Julie-su's horrified face. Her eyes were wide open, her body twitching and shaking.

"...H...How could... you... betray me... like t...this? I'm s...so angry... so v...very...very...angry..." She slowly slurred out, blood spilling out of her mouth, that dribbled down her chin and onto her chest. She moved her head downwards to look at the wounds Monochao had given her, and at that moment, all of them expect four suddenly left her body. She let out a choking wheeze, falling onto the floor, facedown, dead.

"B-B-Blood..." I heard someone mutter before they passed out on the ground.

Everyone then screams, some even running off into a corner. I stood there, looking at Julie-su's lifeless body as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Well now! I think we ALL know this: Don't sass Monochao! Sassy children get more then a spanking in here!" He laughs, crawling onto the podium.

"Well... that's it! It's investigating time! See you sooon!" He jumped into it, leaving us here.

"W-What should we do now...?" Sonic asked, who had Tails in his arms, his sobs clearly heard.

"Well, we need to investigate the body of Silver, of course. We should begin by reading the Monochao files we've been given, then actually inspecting the room he was murdered in and his body." Episo states.

I hear a dark chuckle from Marine, eyes filled with venom, staring right at me. It sends a chill up my spine.

"Why we gotta do all that? We already know our killer."

"R-Really!? Who is it? Tell me!" Mina begs.

"It's Amy. The Monochao file says that he was murdered in HER room." I feel all eyes on me. I chuckle nervously, looking at everyone. Eyes full of disbelief and anger.

"I-I-I swear! I d-didn't do it! I-"

"Shut up." The cold words pierce through my heart. I shakily look at Blaze, her whole face filled with pure fury and disgust. Her eyes look into my soul, almost looking like the very flames she can summon.

"You killed him. In your room, no less. You don't deserve to be anywhere near us, you filthy piece of garbage." She walks away, heel clicking hard on the ground and slams the doors open. Marine follows, muttering a "You'll get what you did to him," as she walks by me.

Everyone begins to walk away, despite my pleas to listen to them. Even Sally leaves. The only one left is Episo, who looks at me with a bland expression.

"I...I'm dead... aren't I?" I whisper to him, but mostly it's to myself. He nods.

"If you let them make you dead, then it shall be the truth."

"...What?"

"What I'm saying is this: If you let them believe that you killed Silver, then you'll be as good as dead. You can't just give up because everyone has there back turned on you. You need to find evidence on your innocence." I nod slowly.

"D...Do you think I did it to?"

"No. But I don't believe you didn't, either. To take a strong opinion like that when it's so early into the case is idiotic. I'll figure out if there right or wrong. Trust me on that." With that he leaves, leaving me alone. After a moment, I leave to. I head to the dorm rooms, entering mine. The first thing I see is the glaring eyes of Honey and Blaze.

"What are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"Umm... I'm here to investigate..." Blaze shakes her head.

"Go. Away."

"We've been assigned to guard the body so people like YOU won't destroy evidence!"

"B-But, I swear! I'm not-" Before I can finish, Episo suddenly leaves the bathroom door.

"Let her look. It's not like we have the tools to check for fingerprints. Besides, how can she even attempt to do anything to Silver when Blaze has that death glare." They pause in silence before moving out of the way. I enter the room, looking at the body of Silver with wet eyes.

I inspected his body with my eyes. The second I see his right wrist, I realize that it's broken. Checking his other hand, it isn't broken... but blood is covering the tip of his index finger. I look around at the crime scene for a minute, then realize why only that finger was coated with his blood.

A blood message is sprawled against the wall behind him.

'V111W' I had expected something more concrete but... If I can figure out this riddle, then I can truly find the identity of Silver's murderer! Not finding anything else, I left the bathroom. Episo walked over to me.

"I have found more evidence. Follow me." I followed him to the trash room, and I see the incinerator has junk all around it but the bars are still around the whole area.

"Episo... did you open this room at any time last night?"

"No." He used the key to unlock the room, allowing me to see in greater detail what exactly was around it. A stick of dynamite, and what appears to be the slightly burnt fabric of a... tank-top sleeve.

"Maybe... Bean did it?"

"Perhaps. But it is rather unlikely."

"But... I don't get it... why is there a stick of dynamite, anyways?"

"Think about it Amy. There's bars locking the incinerator, yet there's enough space for a small item to fit through. The button to turn it on is huge and in the front of the machine." I took a minute to think.

"Wait... are you saying the killer... used this stick to turn it on by throwing it?!" He nodded.

"Precisely. And Amy."

"Yes?"

"I suggest for you to go to the video room. The DVD's are all still there, and I think it might benefit to watch some of them, to see who would be most desperate to kill Silver." I nodded, going to the video room. I found a box still filled with them, and I shuffled through them. But... I just felt awful, looking through these and trying to find someone to shift the blame to. So I shut my eyes, picked the first one I grabbed, and opened it without looking at the name. I struggled to find the video player, my eyes still closed, but once I heard it go in, I opened my eyes to watch.

The video showed a kingdom, not the Acorn kingdom, so I assumed it was Blaze's.

"Look at this Silver-" 'Silver?' I thought mentally, confused of why this was showing on Silver's video.

"The kingdom you've spent your life in, lived with Blaze as your best friend, the kind King and Queen taking you in as a 'servant' when the lil'Blaze found you all alone in the garden, barely old enough to even speak." The video footage switched to the thrones of the king and queen, then the royal garden as Monochao mentioned them. Suddenly the video glitched severely until it went back to the kingdom. My eyes shrunk at the sight.

The once proud stone castle, with symbols on flags, now had its proud tower's broken down. The flags had Monochao faces painted over them.

It went to the throne, that were empty and broken, blood covering the area. I gasped.

Finally the garden was on flames, and I covered my mouth in fear.

"Upupupu... Silver, what has happened to your home?" The familiar words of 'FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION!' appeared.

"How... how c-can they do this t-to... t-to a kingdom!? What power do they possess!?" I shout to myself. It has to be a lie... there's no way someone can do that to a kingdom...!

Suddenly, a ding plays through the school.

"Well... I think that's more then enough time to investigate. Investigating time is over! It's finally time to have our long-awaited school trial! Please gather at the red door on the first floor.

Since I was in the video room, it took me some time to reach the red doors. I opened them, seeing thirteen students' look at me. Most of them are glaring, or giving me a suspicious or frightened look. I can feel the heavy silence as the door closes behind me, and I walk forward to join them.

"Upupupu! Finally, it seems you're all here! Go inside of the school elevator, you guys! Soon you'll enter the courtroom, that will undoubtedly determine you guy's fate!"

We walk into the elevator, and it begins to go down. We all stand in silence, not looking at each other.

_'Look at them all... incased in the despair the mastermind wants us to be in. This class trial... the class trial of life and death. If we give into the despair the mastermind wants us to be in, then everyone will die. The true culprit will be free. I can't... I can't let us die! I can't let myself die! I can't let down Silver. No matter what happens... I'll prove the truth!' _I yell in my mind.

The elevator doors open, and I can see... something I never imagine a courtroom to have. Blue walls, red curtains, wooden stands, and checker-patterned floors...

"Well, what do you think? Just like a real courtroom, huh?" Monochao says, sitting on a giant chair.

"This is pretty creepy man..." Sonic says. Antoine and Tails nods in approval.

"It's perfectly fine." Episo states, and we all look at him with confusion.

"But I have one question before we start." He points at stands with pictures on them that I didn't notice before. I see a black-and-white photo of Silver, with a red 'X' over his face. I can see the same on Julie-su. "What exactly... is that...?"

"Oh! Good eye! See, wouldn't it be a little unfair if just because there dead, we exclude our fellow classmates? It can serve as a reminder for the need of justice for those we have lost! And it's also a good way to remember where you stand at!"

We look at the stand's, discovering that our names are on each one. After a minute of looking, we find our places. I feel it's a bit ironic that my place is right next to where Silver would stand, and next to him is Blaze. She gives me a death glare. I shudder.

"Again, before we start, how come there is a extra stand?" Episo points at the empty spot between Sonic and Marine.

"Ehhh... that isn't any special. It's basically stating that this courtroom can hold sixteen people at once. Now..." Monochao picks up a gavel, and smacks it on every word he says next... word's that will forever be implanted in my brain.

"CLASS-ROOM-TRIAL-... BEGIN!"

XXX

Chapter two... END!

((Well, werewolflover99, your guess was spot on! Upupupu... no, but really... sorry if any of you liked Silver! Or were shipping Silver x Amy because of me. It's like the situation between Naegi and Sayaka in the game ahahahHAHAHAH ow i made myself sad my OTP.

But anyways, I have to say this before I move onto my next point. Updates may take a longer time because I started school, and school means I can't stay up until sunrise. Also, there's a problem with my Microsoft word. See, whenever I save the document I'm working on, whether if it's new or old... it will just freeze and do the colorful ball thing. I have no choice but to force quit it, losing all of my hard work! So, that is going to make updates slow for the time being. Luckily Tumblr has a text post function and a 'save as draft', so I can still write.

To my next point... the part where Amy describes the class trial video as a 'underground parking lot' is a reference on the beta execution of Leon, where it looks like a parking lot.

I think that's it!

So to end this author's note, thank you for reading, please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	4. Class Trial V1

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Three: Class Trial V.1.

((Before we start, I think I should tell you the trial placements. Let's start where Naegi would be, then move to the right: Amy, Silver, Blaze, Julie-su, Honey, Episo, Jet, Sonic, Marine, Big, Sally, Tails, Antoine, Mina, and finally Bean. I hope you got that… anyways, let's begin!))

XXX

"Let's start with a simple explanation of what you guy's have to do in this class trial! You simply have to review all the evidence and testimony until you all come to a conclusion to who is the culprit! After you're all certain of who did it, I will start the voting time. If you get it wrong, the true culprit will run off a free mobian while the rest of ya suffer a horrible punishment! But if you're right, the culprit will be punished and you guy's will live on life, safe as can be!" Monochao explained while standing up, then sat down, scratching his belly.

"Well then! Start!"

"W-What should we start with, anyways?" Tails asked, shaking from fear.

"Why should we even have this trial in the first place, I mean…" Mina began, then pointed a finger at me. "We already know the culprit can only be Amy! It took place in her room!"

"B-But, I didn't do it!" I pleaded, but everyone's faces didn't change from anger or suspension.

"Yeah right! We all know it was you!" Jet yelled, slamming his fist on the stand.

"Guy's, listen to me!" Sally suddenly exclaimed. "The point of class trials are to review everything. It wouldn't be fair if we just ganged up on Amy without even giving her a chance."

"Well… Sal is right."

"Such a smart princess! Magnifique!"

"Let us start with the basics. Silver the Hedgehog was murdered, at 12:50." Episo began.

"The murder took place in Amy's room…" Marine growled out.

"In the shower." Blaze added.

"And in the shower… Silver w-was suddenly attacked and… k-k-killed without a fight…" As Tails stammered out his sentence, I remembered my room's condition. Slashed walls, blood on the bed, my table on the ground, the practice sword left on the ground… there's no way Silver was murdered without a fight! If I let Tails' mistake go without saying anything, everyone will think what he's saying is true… saying that I somehow killed Silver without a single wound on my body…. I can't let that happen!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" I yelled, making him look at me.

"Tails, I think you've forgotten the state of my room. It's quite obvious that some type of struggle took place."

"That's correct. Blaze and I can confirm this to be true!"

"So, it appears that Silver simply ran into the bathroom in a attempt to hide from the culprit, instead of actually being attacked and killed in the bathroom." Sally reasoned.

"Oh… I'm really sorry… I knew I should have looked at the room…"

"Tails, buddy, it's cool! Now, what should be next?"

"Maybe murder weapon! If Tail and other not know what even happened in da fight… maybe some of us do not even know da thing that killed Silver!" Big drawled out. Some of us looked at him with confusion, questioning of how he came up with something like that.

"So, what was da thing that killed Silver?"

"Well, the blade sticking out of his stomach, of course!" Bean declared.

"The killer took that dagger and fuckin' stabbed him with it!" Jet proposed, and the image of the knife that killed Silver came back to my mind. It wasn't a dagger… it was a kitchen knife!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! The knife wasn't a dagger, it was a kitchen knife."

"Hey… now that I think about it… one of the kitchen knife's from this morning was missing when I went to make breakfast…" Antoine revealed.

"And it was a really delicious breakfast!"

"Sonique, this isn't the time or place to be talking about my pancakes."

"Okay, yeah. It's clear that it was a kitchen knife that killed Silver. But who cares! Amy's room is still the location of the crime!" Blaze pointed out.

"Yeah… I mean… what more proof do you need?" Mina questioned. Episo sighed.

"You defeat the purpose of a school trial by making a conclusion before we've finished our debate."

"I'm just saying that no matter how much we talk about it, the outcome isn't going to change." Blaze crossed her arms, looking away.

"That is incorrect. If we continue the debate, we will reach a different answer then the one you all think is correct."

"Okay… we get it, the knife from the kitchen was stolen. I bet Amy took it when the cafeteria was empty—"

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" It didn't come from me, so I turned my head to the location where it came from. It was Sally.

"I apologize, but I have excluded something from the evidence because I didn't think it was important. It's my testimony."

"Testimony? Why would your testimony be important?" Marine asked.

"It's because, last night, I was at the cafeteria, getting myself a cup of coffee. I arrived precisely ten minutes before the nighttime alarm, and during that period of time, it took me ten minutes to finish it. When I arrived to the kitchen to make myself the coffee, the knife was there. When I went back a second time to clean my cup, it was gone. During that period of time, Amy never appeared in the cafeteria."

"If I never appeared in the cafeteria when Sally was there… and yet the fact that the knife didn't leave the kitchen while she was there…. proves I didn't take the knife!"

"HEYYYYYY! What if there was an accomplice! There's tons of accomplices' in crimes these days! Like me and Bark! We're always helpin' out Fang with our crimes! The princess could be a part of this wholeeee crime, by making a false testimony so Amy can be saved!"

"If that is the truth, then I have to ask Monochao this: If there was a accomplice in this crime, would they get the same benefit's as the murderer?"

"Nope! The only way to graduate is if you PLAN a murder! You don't have to necessarily work it out yourself, but if you came up with the idea first, you're the culprit!"

"So, it's impossible for Sally to become a accomplice. There's no benefit's from doing so."

"But that fact wasn't revealed until right now! It's possible that Amy didn't know, and neither did Sally!" Mina accused.

"Ugghhhh! Okay, I don't want you guy's to be focused on this all day long! I'll tell you this about the murder: _There was no accomplice!_ It was all the work of the culprit, and the culprit alone!"

"So, if I never entered the cafeteria when Sally was present, and she isn't a accomplice… it proves that I'm not the culprit!"

"Then like… doesn't that mean Sally is the culprit?" Mina claimed.

"Actually…." Sonic began. "I was with Sal the whole time. I entered the cafeteria the same time she did, and I heated up some chilidogs. We talked for a while, then cleaned our dishes and left together. We never left each other's sight for a second, so she didn't take the knife, and I didn't either!"

"Maybe one of you took the knife after you two left!" There faces both flushed red.

"Umm…. welll….. t-that isn't really possible…" Sonic stammered out.

"Spit it out, Sonic!" Tails pleaded.

"Sonic told me in our talk that he was extremely disturbed by the video he saw. He explained… seeing his dad being hurt caused him such fright. When we left, I offered to…. sleep in his room with him, so he wouldn't be scared." Jealously hit me deep in the heart, and I could tell Antoine felt the same way.

"YOO!? WITH ZEE SALLY!?" Antoine shouted, clutching his head and muttering French word's under his breath. Sonic sheepishly scratched his head with a grin, his blush deepening.

"D-Dude, it's not like that. But anyways… the whole night, we were together. The only time I didn't feel her in my arms is when it was early morning. She tried to get me up so I could make it at least by the Monochao alarm for once, but I refused to get up." She was in his arms… I can feel Antoine's heartbreak at the same time mine did.

"Anyways…. you two were together, able to see anyone to enter the kitchen! Why didn't you tell us this before!?" Marine complained.

"Because… the guy who entered the kitchen wasn't somebody with us right now, and we thought it be pointless to talk to anyone about."

"'With us right now'…?" Blaze tilted her head.

"Sonic means Silver. During our talk, Silver entered the cafeteria and went into the kitchen. He said a quick 'hi' to us and an explanation he was getting a glass of water. He left with the full glass… and he was the last visitor to the kitchen."

The room fell quiet, and it felt like the temperature dropped down to a chilling rate.

"…What….does….that….mean…?" Blaze whispered out, eyes completely wide in fear and surprise. I thought hard, thinking of the true answer... and I reached an ultimate conclusion. It hurt me to think of it, but I had to tell everyone my idea.

"I think it means… Silver isn't truly a victim. Silver…. Silver was planning to kill someone…" Everyone eye's locked on mine.

"W-W-What..?! That's… impossible!" Marine shouted out. I thought back to the event's that took place the night of the murder… I remembered the intruder trying to break into my room. Silver said he had that happen to him to but… but wouldn't Sally and Sonic tell us that in there testimony? Another painful conclusion hit me, and I hesitated for a second before beginning to speak.

"Last night…I was trying to go to sleep, when someone suddenly began banging on my door, and ringing the door bell widely. I stayed frozen in fear on my bed until it stopped. A little while after it happened, I went to go see if they were gone. Silver was waiting right there for me… he was waiting because… because he was the one who knocked on my door!" I heard Marine and Blaze gasp.

"S-Silver told me he had the same knock. He offered to… to switch rooms for the night, so we wouldn't feel scared. He… He was planning to kill someone and blame the crime entirely on me!" Blaze made a squeak, covering her mouth, eyes watering up.

"Finally I have a chance to say this: When I reached Amy and Silver's room, I felt something was off. Checking my ID, I went to the map. I quickly noticed that the room plates were switched. So, in order to truly pin the blame on Amy, he switched them himself."

"But why?" Antoine asked. "Couldn't they just invite someone without the plate switch?" Episo shook his head, then showed us a note.

"I found this in Amy's room."

"Another piece of evidence that wasn't revealed until right now!? OH BOY!" Bean snickered.

"No. I didn't know if it was real or not, so I spent time coloring in the paper with a special type of ink, that can reveal if anything has been erased. This is what it says on the paper: 'I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I need someone to be with me right now. What I saw on that video… really scared me, and I think you felt the same way. I don't want to bother Blazie or Lil'Marine. I think they deserve their rest. But knowing you, I think you're wide-awake. So please, come to my room. Look for me by the nameplates, instead of looking on your ID, okay? Love, Silver.'" By now, both Blaze and Marine were openly crying.

"That is why he switched the name plates. While he could lie physically, digitally, he was unable to. By following the plates alone, there's no way you'll know if the real person is there."

"So…. Silver tried to kill someone… but who was it? Is there any real way to know?" Honey asked softly.

"There's no way to prove that! We have no more evidence… none!" Mina stated, and I remembered several pieces we've been over looking. The piece of dynamite and burnt piece of clothing fabric by the incinerator, Silver's broken wrist, his bloody index finger, the blood message. All of them need to be discussed!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!"

"Huh?"

"There's lot's of evidence still left, Mina! Like… behind Silver's back, there was a message written his blood. It could reveal the culprit!"

"It could!? Tell me Amy! What is it!?" Blaze begged. It felt weird not having her giving me a death glare, but I nodded.

"It's… VV11W."

"Oh. Computer stuff! Tails, you should know this code! Is it binary or something?"

"Binary doesn't include letter's, Sonic! And anyways… no. I don't understand any of this."

"Wait, you say dat Silver wrote this? You sure?"

"Yes. In fact, his left index finger was coated with blood. It's proof that he wrote the message himself."

"Left hand? Wasn't he a right hand person?"

"Uhh… how do you know that?" I waited for a response, but he simply blinked and scratched his head.

"….A-Anyways…. his right wrist was broken, so-"

"H-His wrist? No wonder…" Blaze whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Until right now, I had no idea how the culprit was able to kill him. With the ability to make thing's float, you know? But… if his wrist was broken, all ability to his physcokinesis is useless in that hand. And in the other hand, it's severely weakened." I nod. Something seemed important about that…

"But the point is, he used hand to write the shining message!"

"Blood message, Big." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Ohoho!" He paused for a short time before continuing his sentence. "If he had to write sentence with his hand, he would have to do it like dis!" Big turned his back and angled his left hand behind it.

"As you can see, it would be in a completely different angle! So, it is a real name! But since he was running out of time, he was not able to write it out correctly!" We all stared at him with confusion.

"…..Okay, is anyone getting seriously confused here?" Monochao asked. Big simply waved at him.

"So…. we need to turn it at a certain angle to see what the message says. Does anybody have a clue on what angle we need to turn it to?" Number's of all kind's raced through my head…. I blurted out the first one that sounded logical.

"One hundred and eighty!" Monochao giggled.

"Upupupu…! Let's go see if she's right!" Behind Monochao, the closed red curtains suddenly opened, showing a large TV. On it was the blood message that slowly began turning. It then flipped all the way to the correct degree, showing us the real message.

'MINA.'

I gasped, looking with fear at the girl. Her eyes shrunk, face pale, her breaths' shaky and uncontrolled. Sweat began dripping down her face.

"Mina…. Did you…?" I softly asked. She nervously laughed.

"Hu…huh!? Do you really believe that's true!? I mean… the real culprit could have forced Silver to write that! Pin the blame on me! Like he tried to pin the blame on you, Amy!" I felt some pain from her harsh statement, but I wouldn't let her manipulate my own emotions to giving into her. My mind raced, trying to find more evidence to pin her to the crime. The incinerator came to mind… the fabric… I remembered that when I first saw it, I mentally remarked that it looked like a tank top. The thin sleeve was still there… it looked black and… purple! Mina was wearing the same black and purple tank top right now!

"Mina, the incinerator had two thing's near by it: A stick of dynamite and the burnt remains of… a tank top." Everyone gasped, and Mina looked down at her tank top in fear.

"Uhhh….. h-hey! Remember Julie-su? She wore a tank top and d-d-don't you think it was weird how she refused to go to a class trial?!"

"That is true but… her tank top was half black, half green. There's no way, even if it was burnt, the color could change to purple." She suddenly grew furious, slamming her fists against her stand.

"S-S-SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She screamed.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I COULD BEAT SILVER IN A FIGHT!? COME ON! MAYBE SOMEONE LIKE HONEY, BUT I'M JUST A POP SINGER!"

"Mina… he attacked you, didn't he? Thinking quickly, you grabbed the sword and used it to defend yourself from his knife, right? There's knife slices on the covering of the sword." I was surprised how quickly I was thinking now, my face serious as hers became more and more desperate to prove herself innocent.

"NO! I couldn't do that!"

"You attacked him with the sword, to protect yourself, didn't you? It slammed on his wrist. It broke."

"YOUR FUCKING STUPID! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE… UGLY! FAT! DISGUSTING!" Word's that would once hit me hard, especially from someone I looked up to, aren't fazing me right now.

"You killed him, and your tank top was covered in his blood. You couldn't risk cleaning it, could you?"

"STUPID! RETARD! SHIT-FACE!"

"You used Bean's left over piece of dynamite to turn the incinerator. Before you say that you couldn't, don't you remember your own concert original? It's a move you call 'The Mina-Mongoose-Super-Throw.' You throw something at the crowd, like your hairpin, your clothes, even your own microphone, so they can catch it. Some have reported your super throw has reached over ten meters… _exactly the distance of the incinerator_!" She screamed, tugging at her hair.

"I-I-I….I DIDN'T! There's…. no way I could have done it! I mean… your door! The girls' door's lock! H-How could I… how could I… _how could I unlock it!?"_ An answer came to mind… and I realized if I said it, there was no way she could argue back. It would be over. I'm sorry Mina but…

"YOUR NEEDLE KIT!"

"What…. THE… FUCK!?" She screeched out, clutching her head tightly.

"Your… your needle kit, Mina. The kit has plastic covering it. The only way to use it is to remove the plastic. The needles, if used correctly, can be used to unlock a door."

"So Mina…." Sally started. "Show us your needle kit. If you didn't do it, then it wouldn't be opened." She stayed frozen in horror.

"And if you did use it, tell us what exactly you used it for. And give us proof that you did do it!"

"And don't say you lost it." Episo added.

Mina's mouth opened, letting out a trembling exhale out, as she tried to pronounce something. Her face… completely dipped in despair, as she finally fumbled with her word's to softly say: "…..Shut up….?"

"What… what just happened…?" Jet said, looking at us with confusion.

"Amy. To make sure we truly understand what happened, can you explain what happened?" I nodded.

"Of course." I pieced together the information in my mind, filling in the blanks with my own ideas. Once I had reached the end, I knew it was truly the only way it happened.

"THIS HOW IT HAPPENED! …It all started after the videos were played. Silver gave into despair, and made a plan to kill someone and frame someone. That someone… being me! He first began by going to the cafeteria, grabbing a kitchen knife to use as a weapon. He retreated to his room, and waited for the nighttime alarm. He slammed his fist on my door, and rang the doorbell, in order to scare me into thinking someone was trying to kill me. He suddenly stopped, and I believe it was because Sally and Sonic were returning from the kitchen.

He waited by his door until they left, then waited by my door until I left the room. He faked being scared, telling me of how he had the same person knock on his door. He convinced me to switch rooms with him, and while I slept in his bed… he switched our nameplates and gave a certain someone a note.

When they entered the room, they were attacked by Silver. They managed to escape his frantic knife long enough to use the practice sword to protect themselves. In an attempt of self-defense, they slammed the sword on Silver's wrist, breaking it. All ability to use his power's left him, and his ability in his left hand weakened. He most likely dropped the knife in this painful moment. The culprit, still in a panic from Silver's attack, grabbed the knife and stabbed him with it.

Silver freed himself from the tight grasp, then went into the bathroom to hide. The culprit went back to there own room, opening their needle kit in order to break into the room. They went back and broke in, finishing their deed by stabbing him in the stomach. They left, thinking he was dead. But he was alive, and in his last moment's used his other hand to write there name behind his back.

They were aware of there bloody clothes, and needed to get rid of it. Using a stick of dynamite Bean had left the day before, they threw it at the incinerator's button to turn it on. With that, they threw their bloody clothes into the fire. They walked off, believing that they destroyed every strand of evidence there was.

However… they didn't expect the piece of their tank top to fall from the ground, showing further proof of their deed. If you put these all together… there's only one person who could do this! And that is…

THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL POP STAR! MINA THE MONGOOSE!" Monochao whistled, clapping happily.

"Thank you Amy, for that wondrous recap! I think that's ALLLL we need!" I looked at my stand, seeing a button, as well as a little digital screen with it. I could see all of us, even those who were dead, on it.

"In front of you is a button and a screen. You can interact with the screen by pressing on the arrows. Press the arrows until you reach the person you think who did it! Then, hit the button so your vote will be entered! It's voting time!~"

I shakily moved my finger to the sprite of Mina. I whispered, 'I'm sorry,' as I pressed the button.

The giant TV, which had turned off after showing Mina's name, turned back on to show a casino machine.

"Upupupu…. This casino machine will tally up all the votes, and whoever got the most votes will be played! It has all the faces of all the mobians in the school! Those who are dead are colored grey, but that isn't important, is it? What matter's is… to see the result!" The lights on top of it suddenly flash, the slots turning. Slowly it stopped rolling, landing on three matching pictures of Mina. Hundred's of coins spilled out of the machine, flower's being thrown into the air.

"YAHOOO! You guy's got it correct! The culprit that killed Silver the Hedgehog, is truly… Mina the Mongoose!" She was still rigid in fear.

"How could…" Blaze slammed her fists on a stand, crying.

"HOW COULD YA!" Marine finished for her. Mina looked downward, her long hair covering her face.

"I… I don't blame you… you were both close to Silver… right…? Especially you Blaze… he told me… he told me this as he swung his knife everywhere… 'I have to protect Blazie's kingdom! I have to protect Lil'Marine's home world! I have to protect them! No matter what the price! So why can't you just die!?'…." She lifted her head, showing her crying, despair filled face.

"THAT'S WHY I DID IT! N-Not just because he was killing me because… HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ANYONE! I COULDN'T LET ANY OF YOU DIE!" She collapsed onto her knees, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.

"Well… no matter how many ways you justify what you did, you still killed Silver! And for murder, you must pay for your crimes….it's finally punishment time!"

"N-NO! NO, I CAN'T DIE! I'M FAMOUS! I'M POPULAR! I'VE FINALLY ACHIEVED MY DREAM!" She screamed out.

"I have prepared a special punishment for Mina the Mongoose, The Super High School Level Pop Signer… The Final Performance!" Mina ran to me, tugging at my shirt and shaking me.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She let go of me to another person, the same painful pleas for someone to help her.

"Well, let's keep this ball rolling!" She stood in the middle of us all, just staring. She realized we couldn't help her. She was going to die. The chair went back to its normal spot, and Monochao sat on it. A button appeared, and he picked up gavel.

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIMEEE!~"

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out, Monochao slamming the gavel on the button. Behind him the screen turned on, the chair again moving away so we could see.

On the screen, the sprite version of Mina was standing there. A Monochao sprite suddenly appeared, and as it passed by her, the sprite suddenly fell the ground and struggled with something on her neck that was connected to the thing Monochao was holding in his hand.

In real life, Mina was looking at us with fear, and as she stared in front of us, a chain wrapped around her neck. She clutched the chain and held her hand out forward, as the chain dragged her away. A hoard of Monochao's suddenly appeared, everyone screaming in fear. We ran off to the left side of the room, finding a hidden door. We entered, running away from the Monochao's. We were in a dark, grey hallway, screen's of Mina's execution still playing. She was being dragged in almost the same type of hallway, and in the background, a bright pink light could be seen.

We made it to the end of the hallway, entering a door. Upon doing so, we found ourselves behind a metal fence. In front of us, I could see hundred's of Monochao's in front of a stage. I could clearly see Mina, tied up against a microphone pole with the chain, struggling to break out. A type of meter was next to her, with word's going from: 'HAS-BEEN' to 'FAMOUS!'.

A Monochao popped up, wearing a suit, putting a microphone in front of Mina's mouth.

"The super popular pop star, Mina is here to sing for you! Can she sing until the meter is filled, freeing her from her chains? Let's see!" The suit wearing Monochao disappeared, and Mina took a deep breath.

"I LIE AWAKE, IN MY BED! I CAN NO LONGER SLEEP, NOT WITH THIS DESPAIR FILLED DREAD! WHEN WILL THE NIGHTMARES ENDDDDD! WHEN WILL THEY ENDDDDD!" I realized that this was literally coming from the top of her head. She's never sung anything like this. The Monochao's cheered, the meter beginning to fill up.

"IS IT DAY? IS IT NIGHT? NEVER TRULY KNOWING, FILLED WITH FRIGHT! WHY WON'T THEY LET ME GOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOO!" The meter was quickly making its way upward, passing the middle marks.

"I CAN'T BE JUMPING AT THE SHAAAAAAADOW'S ANYMOREEEE! I CAN'T ALWAYS BE RUNNING AWWAAAAAAAAY!" I looked up, gasping in shock. I could see the suit Monochao above the stage, holding a gun that was pointing right at Mina. Everyone else saw, but we couldn't do anything.

"I WON'T BE AFRAID OF THERE THREATS! I'LL SAVE US ALL! I WON'T BE AFRAID OF HIM! I'LL SAVE MYSELLLLLLF! I—" She was cut short with a loud bang, something flying out of her throat. Her neck dripped with blood, her eyes wide and tried to make a noise. Nothing came out, only a small 'Hhhh?'

The meter, that was so close to 'FAMOUS!', dropped all the way to the end.

All the Monochao's took out guns of there own, red dot's covering Mina. She let out an odd-sounding sob before hundred's of shot's rang through the air. I covered my eyes, hearing the screams of my fellow classmates. When the fence was opened, allowing us to walk towards Mina, I opened my eyes. I screamed at the sight.

Mina was limp against the pole, eyes closed, her body filled with holes, blood and bullet's staining the stage. Eerie music played on the background.

We all backed away into an open door, where Monochao appeared, looking completely ecstatic.

"YAHOOOO! That was amazing! Despairingly amazing! That's what I've been waiting for since the very first day!"

"M-MAKE IT STOP…! MAKE IT STOP!" Tails shouted, crying into Sonics' shoulder. Antoine had passed out in the middle of it, Sally holding him in his arms. Blaze and Marine were in the corner, bawling together. Everyone else were venting in anger, panicking with fear, or crying.

"Shut up… shut up!" I yelled, about to strike Monochao for his cruel words. Episo grabbed my wrist.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you, Amy. If you do, then you'll be giving them what they want." I stared at him, clenching my fists tightly.

"….Okay…."

XXX

I entered my room, not even surprised that it was clean. I feel numb, only the smallest traces of anger in me. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My doorbell ring's, and for a second, I expect that it's Silver, ready to tell me another lie. Blinking back tears, I get up to open it, seeing Episo.

"I would like to discuss something with you."

"If it's sleeping in my room, forget it."

"It's not that. It's about the blood message." I sigh.

"What's the point… I mean… I know he did it so Mina couldn't get off scot-free…" I muttered out, sitting on my bed. Episo continued to stand, looking at me with a softened version of his normally serious face.

"Perhaps. But most likely, he was thinking about you, Amy." My eyes widen.

"Silver could have easily killed Mina, but I believe he hesitated the second she came because he realized that you would be wrongly excused for it. I believe that the only reason why he was caught off guard is because he couldn't truly go through with it."

"A-And when he wrote the message…?"

"He must have been sitting there, lying in his own blood, regretting what he did. That's why he wrote Mina's name. He was feeling guilty for tricking you. With that name, he knew there was no way Mina could get away. That there was no way you could be hurt." I looked away, silent tears dripping from my eyes.

"…Thank you…"

"Your welcome." He left the room after that, and I curled up into the sheet's, once again wishing for a better tomorrow.

XXX

Chapter three…. END!

((Can you believe I finished this in one day? I went over it so many time's to make sure it wasn't bad ahhaha. Also MAN does it feel good when you write a mystery and the character's fiNALLY PIECE TOGETHER EVERYTHING LIKE WOWWWW.

Werewolflover99, did you expect it was Mina? If so, good job!

I hope you liked the execution! I did my best on it! I promise you, there will be a lot more execution's where that comes from! Upupu… upupu!

Also, the song Mina sings comes from the Archie comics, being inspired after Iron Nicole's ruthless takeover. Poor Nicole ;w;

Thank you for reading this, please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	5. A New Day

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Four: A New Day.

XXX

_Mina's body was covered with bullet holes, blood still spurting out of them. But her eyes were still wide open, shakily looking at us. Getting out of the tight chains that once held her captive, she walked off the stage. She fell, and the crunching sound of broken bones hitting the air. I screamed, and her head shot up._

_She ran at me, twisted leg and all, grabbing my dress and shaking me. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Her voice screeched out, sounding like a broken record player. My ears bled but she kept shaking me and screaming, her word's becoming babble as blood spilled down her mouth, eyes rolling up to her skull, but her screeching was still heard._

_I gripped my ears and sobbed, wanting this to end. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid the horrid sight in front of me. But once I did I felt a knife enter my stomach, the hot metal burning my insides. I opened to look at Mina, but she was now Silver, his right arm infected with puss and his hand had lost all fur and skin, wrist still broken and twisted._

**_"LET'S SWITCH ROOMS, ROSIE!~"_**

_XXX_

I screamed when I woke up, panting hard when I looked around. After a minute of freaking out, I began to calm down enough to focus on my surrounding's. I was still in my room, I was covered with sweat and so was my bed, and my cheeks were covered with tears.

"Jesus…" I mumbled to myself, walking to the bathroom for a quick shower. I was afraid for a second that I would see Silver's corpse, but he was long gone. Along with all traces that anything had happened in this room.

Once I had finished my shower, getting dressed in my normal red dress, the Monochao alarm played. I glared at him, and I secretly swore revenge for the deaths of my friends.

I went down to the kitchen, finding everyone there already.

"Good morning…" I muttered, sitting down at my normal seat. They mumbled a 'good morning' back. I looked at everyone's faces, and my heart ached a little, seeing Marine's face. Her eyes were puffy and pink, and her hair wasn't done up in her normal boomerang ponytails. She sadly poked at her scrambled eggs. Blaze was even worse, her hair wasn't done up, her back facing us, still wearing her pajamas. I could hear small sniffs, and two empty boxes of tissues were by her.

"So everyone… I've noticed that the bar's leading up to the second floor are gone…" Sally sadly said, swishing her coffee around mindlessly.

"Oh, that's nice…" Antoine replied, taking small bites of his French toast. Sonic had a plate of it to, but was just staring at it.

"….Since none of us is really doing anything but staring… should we just go now?" Honey suggested, and we all nodded and shrugged. Putting away our dishes, we walked off to the first floor, staring up the stairs.

"You sure we should do this, Sal?"

"Yes… it's for the best, Sonic. This new floor may have a way out, or clues of what happened to us." He nodded, then ran up the stairs, Tails and Antoine trailing after him. We all followed, going inside of doors and looking for a entrance to leave here.

I entered a room, discovering quickly that this was a library. I picked up some books and flipped through them. Basically study guides and a few classics'. Not being interested I put them down, walking over to the table. I found some dusty old math book and… a computer! I grinned, opening it up. I hit the power button, but it didn't turn on immediately. I waited for a few minute's, but nothing came up. I pressed on the button again, this time harder, but after several minutes it still didn't load. With a sigh I closed it.

"Why did I expect anything different…? Of course Monochao wouldn't just leave something for us to connect to…" I mumbled to myself, leaving the library. After that, there wasn't really anything else, just a few generic classrooms.

But as I finished inspecting the bathrooms, I saw another entrance into something. I went inside, finding a room with two boys, one-labeled 'BOYS' and the other 'GIRLS'. The next second I gasp and make a startled noise, seeing a large machine gun on the ceiling.

"W-W-What's… that…!?" Monochao popped up next to me, startling me again.

"Glad you asked that! See… I don't want boy's sneaking into the girl's room, trying to watch something not-safe-for-work! The same goes for girls with the boy's. So… if anyone of the opposite gender tries to go inside the wrong door…" The machine-gun made a clicking noise, pointing at me.

"It will be a personal execution time!" Monochao giggled. "And no lending ID's, okay? That's not fair!" He disappeared, and I quickly ran into the girl's room after the door registered my ElectroID. Honey was already there, working out with two barbells while striking a fierce pose.

"Amy! These changing rooms also double as gyms! This is so great!" She smiled, eyes sparkling with joy.

"What's on the other side?" She continued staring at nothing with that dreamy look, so I slowly walked past her to see for myself.

It was a giant pool, two huge bleachers on each side. But what really got my attention was… Sonic shaking crazily as he held onto Antoine, the coyote struggling to hold him up. Tails was watching, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"What's….wrong…?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I HATE WATER! I HATE IT SO MUCH OH MY GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic yelled at me, tugging on Antoine's bang of blonde hair.

"OUCH! Sonique, p-please! If you let go of me, I can do ze helping of getting yoo out of here!"

"Hehehe…! A-Amy, sorry you're seeing this but Sonics' terrified of water! Much be weird seeing your hero in his weakest moment." I thought for a moment… it wasn't weird more like… cute…! The fact that someone so athletic, so cool, so tough… was afraid of something that was somewhat childish… it's… IT'S ADORABLE!

"Amyyy, you're blushing." Damn it.

"Uhhh…. I got to… report! To Sally! It's nearly time to uh… y'know…! Tell her the… thing's!" Before I sounded even stupider in front of Sonic, I took off, not stopping until I reached the first floor again.

I laid there by the stairs, breathing hard as my heart pumped quickly. I sat on the bottom stair, finding a piece of paper on the ground, and I used it to fan me. Once I had cooled down enough, I decided to look at the picture.

It wasn't a picture. Instead it was a photo… a photo of Silver, sitting in a classroom, like the one's at our school. But the windows were open, there was no video camera's… and Mina was right next to him, looking down at a magazine together, both of them smiling big.

I felt my eyes water, dripping tears on the photo. Were they… alive? Somewhere, inside of the academy? While I wanted to desperately believed that, the image of Silver, lifeless against my bathroom wall popped up over and over. Replayed images of Mina's execution, the bullet going through her throat, her hole-filled and bloody body hanging limply continued to torment me as well. Unless they weren't the real mobians…

"HEY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!" Monochao screeched, yanking the photo out of my hand.

"What… what is this!? Is this real, are t-they somewhere in here!?" He laughed lightly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Y'know, I like you a lot, Amy. Your sweet, your kind, and you have a crush on anyone in a hundred mile radius." I blushed with anger and embarrassment. "So, I'll tell you what it is! And it is…" He moved close to my ear, his voice in a very low whisper. "….NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN' BUSINESS!" He yelled, and I covered my ears and groaned out in pain. Monochao simply waved goodbye and ran off, leaving me in pain.

After some time I was able to recover enough to start walking, knowing that my time to investigate this new floor was over. I went back into the cafeteria, just in time as everyone else arrived.

Sally stood up and bowed. "Okay, let us discuss what we have seen. I'll start: There are exactly two classrooms. They have odd drawing's on them, but so far, I haven't noticed anything special about them." I raised my hand to speak next.

"I found a library! I also found a computer in there, but it wouldn't turn on. I think Monochao put it there for the sole purpose of teasing us." Honey was next.

"There are two changing rooms, one for boy's, and one for girl's! And the changing rooms double as gym's!"

"And zee training rooms lead up to ze pool! Very refreshing, if you ask me!"

"Nobody asked ya…" Jet grumbled. Sonic glared at him.

"Shut up bird beak, you weren't a part of it." Jet, who had been relaxing with his arms behind his back and feet on the table, moved that he was sitting normally. He slammed his fists on the table, trying to make Sonic flinch. Tails flinched, and Antoine ducked under it. Jet cruelly laughed.

"AHAHAHAH! Looks like you got two chicken's for friend's!"

"The only chicken I see is you, hiding your cowardice with fake toughness so you can feel cool." Jet growled, gashing his teeth together, gripping the table hard. The next second, a large chunk of it snapped off.

"You two! Calm down!" Sally yelled.

"Whatever…" Jet mumbled, going back to his relaxed pose from before. Everyone look very uncomfortable now, expect for Sonic, who I had never seen him look so angry before. It was… scary. I looked away from those venom-filled eyes.

"Umm…. there's two bathrooms, and t-there isn't anything wrong with 'em…" Marine told us. Sally nodded, looking at us.

"Well? Is there anything else we have found?" The photo came to mind but… I was afraid I would just make Marine and Blaze even sadder. I decided to tell her after the meeting. Once we were silent enough, she stood up and bowed.

"Meeting dismissed." We all got up, most walking away. I noticed Sally was staying behind, entering the kitchen. I followed her, making sure no one else was entering or near by. Once I was certain we were alone, I approached her.

"Ah, Amy. Do you need anything from me?"

"Yeah… see, I found something while investigating but I didn't think it would be a good idea to discuss with the others…"

"What is this?"

"See…. when I left the second floor, I found a photo on the first step of the stairs. It was a photo of Silver and Mina… in here." Sally eyes widened. "…The window's were open, the sun was shining on the both of them. They were… smiling, reading a magazine together. I think… somewhere in this school, there alive! Maybe the Silver we saw dead and the Mina we saw executed were robots! Maybe it was some type of illusion, maybe—" Sally placed a hand on my shoulder, face filled with sympathy.

"I know how bad you want to believe there still alive somewhere. I could tell you and Silver were becoming good friends. I could tell you respected and looked up to Mina. But… this is exactly what the mastermind wants."

"…Huh?"

"He wants you to believe that there out there, in the school. They want to make you so desperate to see them again that you'll kill. But you have to remember… there dead." I looked away, wiping my eyes with a light smile.

"Hehehe…. I must have sounded like a fool right there, didn't I?"

"You did." We laughed together, then parted our ways. I went back into my room, and I planned to take a nap. But as I started to feel tired, rapid knocking suddenly launched on my door. I groaned, getting up and making my way to the door. Opening it, Honey sighed with relief and grabbed my hand hard.

"Finally! Come on, we have to hurry! Monochao said he has something important for all the girl's, and anyone who doesn't show up will be punished!" My eyes widened, running off with her to… the bath? We stood out there, with all the girl's, even Marine and Blaze, who had changed there clothes and hair actually done up.

"Okay… that's everyone!" Monochao popped up in front of us, giggling as he spoke.

"What's so funny? Is there a motive for us alone?" Marine questioned. Monochao shook his head, letting out a snort.

"NOPE! See…. you know, it's unfair to have those machine gun's up, but… I just have to have them up! But, that doesn't mean in other area's… you can't catch a little nasty!" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"…Huh?"

"Well… a few minute's ago, the boy's all entered the bath together… upupu… and let's just say… there's two door's to the bath room! And the one you have to enter to actually get to the bath… it's like a police window."

"P-Police window…?" Marine muttered, a blush easily showing on her cheeks.

"That's right! YOU GUY'S can see… but those guy's can't! So… every boy… is taking a nice, long, soapy bath together… and they can't see you if you hid behind the second door…" Monobear slowly walked away as he said this, before disappearing completely behind a hallway, but his laughter could be clearly heard.

"S-S-So…? What should we do…?" I asked. Sally walked forward, grabbing the door handles. I could feel the whole group eye's widen in fear.

"W-W-What…!? What are you doing Sally!?" I yelled at her, and she looked at me with confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? It's clear that the mastermind _wants _us to look at this. Why else would they gather all of us here, make a door where only one party can see through, and tell us this? I think if we don't do what they want, they will make us pay… besides, aren't you just a little curious? Especially you, Amy. With Sonic, and what-not." I tried to argue, but I froze up the second she mentioned me.

"…Wow, Sally hit spot on." Honey stated, giggling a little. Sally smirked slightly. After a few more seconds, we all joined her. With one last glance at us, she opened the doors to a most… wonderful sight.

"Shouldn't I be the one washing you?"

"Five year's later and you still say it!" Tails was up in the air, washing his quills. He then pulled the showerhead closer to them, washing Sonic off. Sonic was naked… NAKED… I WAS SEEING HIM… NAKED! I couldn't feel anything but warmth coming off my whole body. After this, it would take me ten hours in the coldest setting of my shower before I even start to cool down.

Big was relaxing in the pool, laying on his back, his body engulfing the whole thing. Bean was on Big's stomach, chatting away. Episo was hunched over by a showerhead, eyes shut, mumbling something to himself as his hands slowly moved into different poses. Antoine had slipped on a bar of soap, flying into the air with a screech, Jet pointing and cackling at him before gasping, as Antoine headed to land in his direction. Jet tried to run, but his towel around his waist had fell, causing him to trip onto the floor. Antoine fell on top of him, Jet screaming for him to get off.

Bean jumped off of Big, yelling: "JUMP PILE ON JET!" Landing on Antoine. Jet groaned, managing to kick Antoine in the leg, and he whined in pain, crawling off. Jet snickered himself, but a bottle of shampoo hit him on the face, opening and spilling it all over his face. He screamed in pain, trying to rinse it off of his eyes. Sonic was grinning, Tails sighing lightly.

"That's just going to make thing's worse for you two…"

"And it's worth it! It's not like I have a friendship with that jerk." I took the moment to look at everyone's faces. All red, even Marine, who had her eyes partially covered by Blaze's hand.

I went back to staring, seeing Big got up and grab a large toad-patterned towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"I think we are all clean, right?" There was a moment of staring before everyone slowly nodded. Big began walking forward to the door, causing us to panic. We ran off, slamming the door's open to leave the bath as we quickly entered our rooms.

I dashed into my door, quickly locking it and hiding under the covers. The image of Sonic appeared again in my mind… I squealed into my pillows. It would be a hard night to fall asleep with that image in my mind, but right now, it was all worth it!

XXX

I hear the Monochao alarm, causing my head to pound. I wasn't able to fall asleep at all that night…

The image pops up in my head again, again causing a blush to appear on my face.

"Stupid sexy Sonic…" I mutter to myself, rubbing my exhausted eyes before lazily walking out my door.

XXX

Chapter four… END!

((Another chapter finished! Next one we'll get two freetime events… THEN THE MOTIVE! OooooOooO~ WHAT WILL IT BEEEE? Spoiler alert it's the canon motive from chapter two because I'm lazy as shit and I can't come up with anything good.

I hope this chapter wasn't so bad! I defiantly tried to use more humor in this one! The humor in Dangan Ronpa is incredibly important, you know! It's responsible for making the days between the big event, motive's and then the murder, still feel as interesting and entertaining as the rest of the game to inspire you to keep playing. I don't think I'm very good at writing humor but I try….

But to keep it on a positive note, were you expecting me to write the infamous fan service bath scene? And if you did, were you expecting it to be about the guys!? If you did, wow holy shit that's impressive.

I think that's about it… thank you for reading this, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	6. Terrible Truth's

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Five: Terrible Truth's.

XXX

Two day's had passed since the day after the trial. We've been on our toe's, waiting for something big to happen. But for now, we've been peaceful. No drama at all, just quiet day's as we try to recover and move on—

"FUCK OFF!"

"Oh lookie! The big baby has made an appearance! Please whine for us all, it's something we all look forward to, Jet!"

I sigh deeply, watching Jet and Sonic fight again as I try to finish my breakfast quickly. Since the very beginning, Jet didn't seem to like Sonic. From what I heard, it was because he felt jealous at Sonics' title, since he always wanted to be the fastest in the world. Since the first trial, Sonic had shown something that his two friends's reported he had never shown at a rival, annoyance. Since then, they have been verbally fighting every day.

"Oi, so say's the literal piss-baby himself! To chicken shit to even try to fight me! Why not take it like a man and do something to me?"

"Chicken shit? I don't know why you're describing yourself. Really annoying on how vain you are, Jet."

"UGH! It's annoying how cocky you are jackass! Think you're so cool just because you can make a few sassy comebacks."

"I'm just proud that I'm not unoriginal like you." Jet's eye twitched, cracking his knuckles with a vicious sneer.

"You. Me. NOW." Sonic scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Whatever man. Like I care." Jet stood there, still furious, clutching his fists together tightly. He turned around, violently walking away. Tails, who was in the path of Jet, was pushed away.

"Outta my way, pipsqueak." He spat out.

The very next second was a big blur of blue, and red spewing on the floor. Sonic had dashed at a high speed, punching Jet hard across his cheek and beak. Blood spewed out of his beak as he fell hard on the floor. Jet held his cheek, wincing at the large bruise. Sonic stood next to him, clutching his fists tightly and glared angrily. Tails stared at them with wide and horrified eyes.

The very next second, Sonic lunged himself at Jet, tackling him to the ground. Sonic threw wild punches, landing blows on him, and Jet attacked back, the two boy's wrestling to get on top of each other and pin them down. Antoine screamed, ducking under the table. Honey ran towards the boy's, pulling Sonic off of Jet. I gasped at the sight of them, for even though they were fighting for just barely a minute, they were both covered with thick bruises and blood was dripping out of wounds.

Tails ran to Sonic, inspecting his wounds. Jet laughed, clutching his sides from the pain it most likely caused.

"I know Tails, better check to see if he isn't going to die from a simple punch."

"At least my eye isn't swollen." Jet glared, which didn't look at threatening with a black eye.

"Yoo two really need to settle your differences!" Antoine complained as he crawled out from the table, helping Sonic up. Jet got up, grinning.

"Like a contest!"

"…No…I meant by talking it out…"

"Ant, there's no way that idiot knows how to deal with his feelings. He just locks them up until they explode."

"Like yoo?"

"Shut up. Anyways… a contest sounds fine. Whoever loses has to admit they are the stupidest loser on the planet, and whoever wins is the best speedster."

"So it's a speed contest, eh? I'll win it in a heart beat!" Honey shook her head.

"It wouldn't be fair. Unless Jet cheated, there is no way he can beat someone that is able to break the sound barrier. We need a proper contest where both are equally good at."

"…Swimming?" Sonic paled a little at the word. Jet snickered, but didn't comment. Bean raised his hand.

"WE SHOULD LET THEM SIT IN THE SAUNA AT FULL BLAST! WHOEVER CAN LAST THE LONGEST IS THE BETTER ONE!" Jet and Sonic looked at each other, grinned, then shook hands.

"We begin immediately! Come on, Jet." They ran off, and we followed, watching them enter the dressing room. While Jet took off his clothes, Sonic just waited by the door.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a little advantage. I'm going in there, fully clothed!" Jet laughed, smiling.

"You're extremely confident about everything you to, y'know. Kind of admirable. To bad you'll never be sure about anything again after I beat you!" They entered the sauna room, Honey walking towards the temperature setting right by it and increasing it to a hot degree.

We watched them for a few minutes; the heat already making them sweat and there faces heat up.

After around ten minutes, the Monochao nighttime alarm started to play.

"Uhh… I don't think you two have enough time to finish this… should we continue tomorrow?" I asked, hoping they could hear from the door. They looked at me and shook their heads. I tilted my head and questioned why they refused to give up for now.

"Amy, you never quit a race in the middle of it just because it's raining! You overcome it, even if it turns into a lighting storm, in order to prove yourself and beat your other opponent's!"

"Wise… wise word's, Jet! I refuse to give up! I'll stay here until the heat melt's off my face…"

"Your face is looking pretty red right now, hedgehog. I think it isn't to far off for you." Sonic glared but went back to staring in front of him, a face of determination on him.

"Oh no…" Tails and Antoine whispered at the same time.

"Why 'oh no'?"

"Whenever he has that look on his face…" Tails began. "He will never give up until he wins!" Antoine shook his head. "He'll be in there all night, unless Jet suddenly gives up." I looked in there, and Jet looked just as determined as Sonic.

I silently hoped that Sonic would win soon then left to go inside of my room. Curling into my bed, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

XXX

The second I opened the door's to the cafeteria I could hear loud laughter. It sounded like Sonic, so I assumed he had won and was teasing Jet about it. But the other laugh was high-pitched and nasally, like Jet's voice. I was confused, knowing that neither of them would be laughing together, but when I turned my head to the noise, finding Jet and Sonic together, arm's wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"Good one Sonic! I have to admit, you got pretty good joke's for a dummy!" He playfully teased, not actually insulting him like he used to. Sonic snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Finally you've started recognizing my genius!"

I stood there, wide eyed; staring at them with the most powerful feeling of confusion I've ever felt. Antoine, who was sitting next to me and sipping tea, nodded in approval.

"I do not get it either. They were about to kill each other yesterday! Now they are like, ze brother's."

"Come on Ant! It's not like I'm gonna forget yoo because of Jet!" Antoine glared; placing his cup gently on it's plate.

"_Going to_, and I do not say 'yoo' like that."

"You sure sound like you do!" Jet cackled, Sonic slapping Jet on the back.

"Good one, Jet!"

After that they calmed down, Jet sitting with Sonic, Tails, and Antoine. While Antoine didn't seem to like him at all, Tails seemed to be friendly with him. We finished breakfast quickly, then left the cafeteria to search the second floor again. Coming back empty, Sally dismissed us, allowing us to do whatever we wanted until the nighttime alarm.

The second I got up from my seat, I felt someone tug on my dress. I looked down, seeing a grinning Bean looking at me.

"Uh…. Hi!"

"HIIIII!"

"Umm… what do you want?" I felt nervous being around him. The guy was a bomber, and he had such an unstable personality that I was afraid he'd snap any minute. Even with his small size, such a talent just seemed scary.

"I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOUU! We never seem to talk; y'know, and I love talking to new people! Because new people are so interesting because they can teach you new thing's and they do thing's that the people you know may not and besides they can talk back and Bark never speaks back and—"

"Bark? Who's Bark?" I asked feeling overwhelmed by his chatter. He jumped up and down, grabbing my hand and started walking quickly; pulling me so I would meet his speed.

"Bark? Bark!? You don't know Bark?"

"W-Well… I don-"

"I understand, he is a silent guy, he's always been a silent guy and everyone thinks it's because he just wants to be this cool lackey but he's really mute! And it's sad because some of our boss's are like 'speak up Bark! Tell me what your thinking!' But he can't because his throat is all messed up. He can talk with sign language but he wears these really big mittens on his hands so you can't see any of his fingers so he can't talk like that! And he never wants to use a notebook to speak because he said, well not really but you get what I mean, 'it takes to long and I could lose it easily and I don't want people to know I'm mute because then we'll have bad business then what will happen to you Bean, you know I care to much about you to let that happen… oh! And you may be thinking, 'what about talking with facial expressions'? But that's not really a thing because he's always looking like he's bored and he rarely smiles but I can just tell what he's thinking, he's so easy to read because I've known him since I was a little duckling!" We stopped, and I was in front of my door. I blinked, unable to speak after that long ramble.

"And were here! Thanks' for coming to the Bean's speedy-taxi service! I'll take my cab fare!" Bean quickly snatched some Monochao tokens out of my pocket, speeding off. But I stood there, stunned for a few seconds before I realized he had robbed me.

"HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I sighed after a few seconds, knowing there was no way I could catch him. I leaned my back against the door, trying to process what I was told. Bean was associated with a mute boy named Bark, who sacrificed his own ability to speak to others so Bean could be okay…? Wow. I'm surprised Bean has someone like that for him but… I'm glad he does. He needs someone to look after and take care of him. …I just wish he'd teach him not to steal!

After I lamented at the stolen two dollars in coins for a while, I decided to walk off, trying to find someone to speak to. Not long, I heard a voice call out for my name. I turned my head, seeing Blaze, who looked guilty for some reason.

"You okay, Blaze?" She gave me a soft smile.

"I'm fine… I just need to talk to you about something. Privately." Blaze walked over to the door next to mine, unlocking it. I went inside, seeing a light purple room with a princess-styled bed. She had papers all over the desk, framed pictures of her mother and father, and of Silver and Marine hanged everywhere.

Blaze turned her back on me, looking at a large painting of her and Silver as children, smiling big.

"…..I'm very sorry for acting the way I did, after Silver died. I was irrational and hasty. I had no right to do something like that to someone else, especially one who was innocent." We were silent for a few moments, and after replaying her word's again in my mind, I had to say something.

"…It's okay, Blaze. I mean… how can I blame you? You and Silver knew each other since you were both little kid's. It's not easy losing a best friend, especially in this way. Anyone would be devastated and angry. They would want to learn the truth as soon as possible. It makes sense that you jumped at the first sign of this whole thing being explained." I heard her take a shaky breath, like she was trying not to cry. Her hand's that were behind her back visibly tightened.

"That is true… but still. I'm a princess. I should have more grace then what I did… heh… I can't believe that I cried in front of everyone."

"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to obscure your emotions! You should be allowed to express them." The very next second, she turned her body, running to me in a long stride, hiding her face in my chest as her back heaved with heavy sobs. My eyes widened, then I smiled softly, patting her on the head.

"I….I MISS HIM SO… SO MUCH!"

"I know Blaze. We all do. He was a kind and gentle soul, a bit silly and just a wonderful, positive person to be around."

"W..What will I do w-without him…? H-H-He always said he wouldn't know what t-to do without m-me but… b-but now I'm t-the one all alone!"

"You have Marine. You have me. You have all of our class mates, ready to help you overcome this." She was silent after that, excluding her sobs. I stayed with her for an hour, calming her down until she stopped crying. After that, we talked a little bit about Marine, until she became so tired that she fell asleep the second she laid on her bed. I left her room, then retired to mine, falling asleep peacefully.

XXX

The next three-day's were in peace. For a while, we almost forgot that we're in a school where three people have already been killed, that were under the watching eye of a sadistic mastermind and trapped within a school with no way out.

Then the alarm came on, during lunch.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please assemble at the gymnasium at once! Better hurry, it's some important news you need to know!" Monochao sang out, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Should we even follow? I mean… every time we go there, something bad happens!" Tails whined, hiding behind Sonic. The hedgehog smiled, holding Tails' hand.

"Don't be scared. It will probably be nothing."

"….Wasn't the last time you tried to dismiss a eerie message like that, Monochao appeared for the first time."

"Why you gotta hurt me like that, Tails?" Tails rolled his eyes, then sighed, forcing the now laughing Sonic to start walking. I walked with everyone else, arriving in the gymnasium.

I felt a odd sense of déjà vu as we gathered around, standing straight from fear, watching with bated breath as Monochao popped out from the podium.

"Upupupu… good to see you guy's all here! It's been far to hopelessly peaceful here, especially with new friendships being made! We need to add some despair! Intense, powerful despair that not even the pathetic hope of 'friendship' can't overcome!" He paused, then laughed. "Luckily, I have just that!" He flew into the air, twelve envelopes popping out of the podium, landing perfectly on it. He flew back down, picking them up, six on each hand.

"Let's open up some despair-filled mail!" He tossed the envelopes to a single person, and when I got mine, it had my name on it. Shakily, I opened it, reading the inside.

_'Amy may be a fourteen-year-old girl, but she still takes daily shower's with her mother!'_ I blushed; quickly shoving it back into the envelope so know would it. Only my family knew about it! Even Rosy, who loved to be a little mischief causer and a teaser, would never tell a soul about it!

But the video from the first motive… this secret coming out… made me think of my poor little sister, being snatched from home, kicking and screaming and crying. Being tied to a chair, a shadowed figure asking for embarrassing secrets, and when she didn't reply, then a baseball bat appeared and slammed on her—

I had to stop thinking, because if I had continued any further, I would have screamed out loud. For a second, I thought I had actually screamed, but I realized it was to high-pitched for my own voice. The next second I heard of thud, and I looked to my left. Antoine was passed out on the floor, pale like he was dead. Sonic and Tails were trying to shake him awake.

All around me, I saw shocked, horrified faces, or faces bright red with embarrassment and shame.

"How did they find this out…?" I whispered to myself, looking at Monochao.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAHAHA… DHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter echoed across the room, only adding to the feeling of true terror in the room.

No… not true terror…

_True despair._

XXX

Chapter five… END!

((Once again, a successfully completed chapter! Was this chapter good? I may have rushed a bit with the sauna scene, but when I tried to lengthen it, it came out rather bad. Sorry!

By the way, I've noticed that my Jet is a bit out of character. I've always imagined him, if he wasn't from a kid's video game, he would swear like a sailor. I've been using too much my own headcanon for him! So I did my research on Jet, and hopefully, he's more into canon right now. Please tell me if I should work on it more!

Also… did anybody see the new Sonic designs? Luckily there just for the new cartoon but… there cute! But at the same time, terrible. ;A; Nothing gives me more despair then Sonic with blue arms. nOW ITS CANON IM IN DESPAIR.

The next chapter will have the murder! Now tell me… who do you think is going to die? Hopefully, the next one won't take as long. Okay, that's about it!

Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	7. Cruel and Confusing

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Six: Cruel and Confusing.

XXX

I remember the first time I woke up after the motive. I felt happy, excited for the future between my friends. But now, today, I feel fear. I 'm afraid. I don't know anyone's secrets, if they're just embarrassing like mine or really are something worth killing over. I gulp, getting out my bed. The only real way to know if anything has happened if I get dressed and appear at the cafeteria.

After I had changed, I headed down to the cafeteria, seeing almost everyone there, excluding the few 'bad' students' as always. I walk into the kitchen, getting a bowl of cereal for myself. As I head to my normal table, Blaze calls me over. I shyly sit next to her, trying to be as graceful as I could.

"Uh… why did you call me over here?"

"Aren't we friends, Amy?" I smiled big.

"I'm happy you think that way! Now, what should we talk about?" We proceeded to chat about Blaze's kingdom for a bit, and as we finished, Jet walked in. His hair, usually done up neatly in a ponytail, was loose and wild, yawning as he wearily walked to the seat next to Sonic.

"You okay there, Jet?"

"…..I'm fine man, I just didn't…. didn't get much sleep last night." Tails nodded.

"Yeah, me to. I think all of us had some difficulty sleeping."

"You really can't say all. Marine isn't here yet." Sally acknowledged, calmly sipping coffee. Blaze's eyes widened very slightly, before going back to finish her bacon.

"We'll wait for a few more minute's. She tends to oversleep easily."

"And with those boomerang ponytails, I don't blame her if she arrives late." Sonic joked, chuckling. Blaze laughed a little, but worry began to show on her face as she finished her plate.

We waited for ten minute's, but Marine never came. Blaze was beginning to tap her finger on the table, resting her chin on her other hand and watching the cafeteria door's, for Marine to walk through them. Another two minute's passed, and her slow tapping had become rapid. Sally got up, walking over to the doors.

"I believe we should conduct a search for Marine. Let us start immediately." We nodded, getting up and walking out. Sally divided us into teams of girls and boys. Boy's searched the first floor, and girl's searched the second floor.

We headed up the stairs, and the first thing that came to mind was the changing room to the pool. Marine was a sailor, and being in the pool would most likely bring her back to being at the sea. I walked into the female changing room, with Honey following. I slowly opened the door, expecting the worst to be catching her undressing.

Instead, I saw her tied up to workout bars, some type of rope wrapped around her wrists and her neck, suspending her in the air. Her head was bloody and tilted downwards, causing splatters of blood getting on her clothes. The wall behind her had the words: "DEAD END." Written on it with Marine's own blood.

I screamed, my leg's weak from the horror, and I allowed myself to fall to the ground.

"MARINE!" I screamed. Honey screamed, backing away from the changing room. I heard someone enter, and when I turned my head, it was Sally.

"Did you find he-" She gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

A loud alarm played a long 'ding-dong'. I looked around, looking for the noise before I realized that Monochao was playing it.

"Upupu… a body has been discovered!~ You know what that means… it's INVESGIATING TIME! The Monochao files will be uploaded shortly into your ID's, along with the location of the body. Have funnn!"

"What… what was that…?" I questioned, to nobody really.

"…I-It's the Monochao alarm. You didn't hear it when we found Silver because you passed out." Honey stammered out.

Blaze rushed in, pushing Sally aside as she ran into the changing room. The second she entered the changing room, she stopped in her tracks, and the room went quiet as she stared at the corpse. Her legs began to move after a few second's, walking slowly until her face was so close to Marine's that their noses were about to touch.

"What….. what the hell….. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She screamed, her face furious. She turned around, running off, still screeching in fury. Again, she pushed Sally away, and the people who had crowded over to see the body had been pushed side as well. Antoine, who was the closest to the door, was pushed so hard he was sent flying into the changing room.

He got up, brushed off his shirt, then turned his head. His eyes were wide open at the sight of his body, his mouth opening but no noise came out. A few second's later, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"B-B-B-B-Blood….!" He weakly whispered, before falling backwards, passing out. Sonic and Tails ran after him, asking if he was okay. Everyone else then entered the room, all of us disturbed by this level of brutality and concerned for Antoine.

After a minute, he woke back up, looking groggy and tired with half-lidded eyes, with his tongue limply hanging out.

"Ehhh… ahhhhh….." He groaned out, Sonic and Tails helping him up.

"You okay 'Twan?" Sonic asked, and the coyote nodded.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine…" He slurred out then looked at the dead body of Marine, chuckling lightly. "Look at that…. A dead body… ahahaha…! Neat…"

"H-Here, let us take you back to your room, okay? You need rest." Antoine made a similar groan again, nodding as he staggered out of the room. With that, Sally assigned Honey and Big to guard the body.

I started my investigation immediately after, starting with reading the Monochao files. It said her death took place at 3:59, and a single blow to the head killed her. Apparently, death was instant.

I looked around in the room, and found a bloody dumbbell. Episo walked next to me, inspecting it before furrowing his brow.

"Strange…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The size of this dumbbell is greatly larger then the other dumbbells." I looked at the closest dumbbells, then back to the bloody one, then nodded.

"That is strange!"

"Remember that Amy. It could be important evidence." I nodded, mentally saving it as evidence. I looked back to the body of Marine, and I shuddered at the sight. While I stayed away from it, Episo walked towards it, physically examining it. I stared at him with fear and disgust, watching his hand's travel across her corpse. He's lucky that Blaze isn't around.

"Amy. Come here." I nodded, and he pointed at the cords around Marine's neck and wrists.

"Do you notice anything about these cords?"

"No, I can't say that I do…"

"They aren't just rope, Amy. There the same type of cord that can connect to the lamp in the library."

"How… how do you know this?"

"Because I've used these a few times to read up on Hope's Peak, for clues about what happened to us. When you think your done checking the crime scene, please go check the library." I nodded, then decided to check the rest of the room. I looked across the room, and I found something odd. There was a poster by the workout bars; a picture of a scantily clad female model and it was covered with blood. I furrowed my brow. I didn't come here often, but I don't remember this poster being here… and why would this be in the _female _changing room? It seemed to fit more to the male's changing room.

By that idea, I left the room and enter the males. Everything seemed the same, expect for larger equipment and… a boy's band poster? I walked towards it, confused. This seemed more fitting to the female changing room… then… why is it here? I mentally equipped it into evidence, and walked out the room. Outside, Honey was muttering something to herself. She looked at me with a confused face.

"This is strange Amy… just yesterday, I accidently spilled ice coffee all over the carpet. I didn't have time to clean it up, and now it's completely gone!"

"That is strange…. Wouldn't Monochao just clean it out, though? I mean… he cleaned up all the blood from my bathroom…" Monochao appeared, looking steamed.

"I ain't your housemaid, you slackers! I only clean up that important stuff, like blood and corpses! But coffee stains? Nada. No can do. You're responsible for messes you guy's can handle!" With that he ran off, and I saved Honey and Monochao's testimony into my evidence.

Now that I had discovered everything I think I could find, I headed outside, walking inside to the library. The first thing I noticed was the lamp that was usually turned on was now unplugged. I came closer, and the cord seemed familiar… remembering the cord around Marine, I pulled out the picture from the ID. They… they looked identical! Like twin's!

I heard someone else in the room, and upon looking I noticed it was Jet, holding a folder in his arms with amazement on his face.

"Wow… I can't believe it…"

"Can't believe what?"

"What I just read man, look." He opened the folder, and I grabbed it to read. The very first thing I saw a mobian crucified like Marine, blood everywhere and blood splatter's that looked like words. I felt my hand's shake lightly as I stared at the horrifying image.

"W…What is this…?"

"Genocider Patch. He's a serial killer, you've probably heard of them." I nodded, remembering hearing frequently on the news about some poor mobian being a part of the biggest serial killer death toll on Mobius.

"Well, see, one of us… is this guy." I gasped lightly.

"How do you know that?"

"'Cording to this info, the whole thing about tying up his victims like they were on the cross… is only known by the police. They haven't released information like that to the press or the public." When he finished, my ears perked up, a ding playing through the school. This one, I do remember.

"That's plenty of time to investigate, my wonderful student's! Upupu… you know what that means! That means it's finally time to have a class trial! Remember, stop by the red doors to enter the elevators!"

"Well… it's time to go…" Jet mumbled slamming the book closed and placing it back into the closet. I walked off, hurrying to reach the red doors. I arrived quickly, and we waited for Sonic, Jet and Antoine. They came soon, and Monochao popped up the second they entered the room.

"Hmm…. yep, that everybody! Come you guy's, it's time to go!" He disappeared again, the elevator opening. We enter, and once again, I can only think deeply as I look at their despairing or scared faces.

_'Again…. Again were here, again someone has murdered… again we must let someone die so we can all live… but we will never give into despair. We will never let ourselves fall victim into the trap that the mastermind throws us in! Some of us might be murdered; some of us might be executed. But we will all fight until the end, where hope destroys despair!'_

We entered the courtroom, and to my surprise, the design had changed. It was now chess like background on the wall, yellow with brown squares. Red curtains were open, showing off red carpet that was connected to several stands. The ground was a simple white marble floor.

"Remember your places from right time, right? Remember, your names are on the stands. Though… if you're by a new stand, it should be easy to remember!" Monochao giggled out, Blaze glaring at him before walking to her stand. Monochao then sits on top of his chair and pulls out a gavel. Once again, he smacks down the gavel to every word he says.

"CLASS-ROOM-TRIAL-… BEGIN!"

XXX

Chapter Six… END!

((That didn't take so long, huh? Sorry that's it's REALLY short compared to the other chapter's, but then again, it was just discovering the body and investigating. The last one had so much more in it, because of certain events.

Did any of you expect Marine to die? Here's a little fun fact, she wasn't actually supposed to die! But during the writing of the last chapter, I began making HUGE plot changes. I'll tell you all the plot changes I made in the author's note of chapter seven! Okay… I think that's it. Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter!))


	8. Class Trial V2

Hope's Peak Academy: Mobians of Hope and Days of Despair.

Chapter Seven: Class Trial V.2.

Amy, Blaze, Honey, Episo, Jet, Sonic, Big, Sally, Tails, Antoine, and finally Bean!

XXX

"Let's start with a simple explanation of what you guy's have to do in this class trial! You simply have to review all the evidence and testimony until you all come to a conclusion to who is the culprit! After you're all certain of who did it, I will start the voting time. If you get it wrong, the true culprit will run off a free mobian while the rest of ya suffer a horrible punishment! But if you're right, the culprit will be punished and you guy's will live on life, safe as can be!" Monochao explained while standing up, then sat down, scratching his belly.

"Well then! Start!"

"Let's begin with how Marine died." Sally announced. "She was killed at exactly 3:59."

"From a blow to the head…" Sonic added.

"W-Wasn't zee weapon some type of… m-metal pipe?" Antoine stammered out. Antoine never had the chance to look at the crime scene, since he passed out and hid in his room until the investigation was over. But no excuses, I can't let mistakes like that go!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" I bellowed out, Antoine squeaking in fear.

"I—I did?"

"Yes Antoine! The weapon was a bloody dumbbell found at the murder scene."

"And in case if you want to argue that someone spilled blood on the dumbbell to make it a false weapon, the dent in Marine's skull matches the shape of the dumbbell." Episo reported. The fact that he knew that sent a chill up my spine, but it at least made sure that the murder weapon issue was solved.

"You examined the wound…? TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT!" Bean screamed out. Blaze gave him a icy glare, causing him to step back in fear.

"AAAAAHHH-! BLAZE MEANS BUSINESS!"

"Anyways… before we get sidetracked about the weird duck, we need to discuss the killer… the one that _I_ already know!" We all gasped, excluding me. And Episo. Have I ever mentioned that? But yeah, basically whenever I say 'we all' or 'everyone', exclude Episo from that list.

"Who is it!?" Blaze demanded.

"It's the infamous serial killer… Genocider Patch!" Once Jet had uttered those words, it sent a wild chatter in the trial.

"Dude, it can't be Genocider Patch!" Sonic yelled out.

"Why not?" Jet immediately responded.

"B-Because that's.. that's just crazy!" Tails spoke up. "I mean.. there isn't any evidence that proves your claim is true!" The images… the images of mobians killed in the very same manner as Marine. There's no way that isn't evidence that Genocider Patch did this!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" I declared, both Tails and Sonic looking at me with surprise.

"There's actually evidence!" They both gasped. "In the library, there's a top-secret police file detailing about Genocider Patch's murders."

"Why is there something like that in the library files?" Episo questioned, but I simply shrugged.

"But, I flipped through the case files a few days ago and I noticed somethin' about Genocider Patch's crimes. Every time, they leave a message written in blood…"

"Dead end…" Blaze uttered out.

"But, the main thing is the other feature that's in their killings but it hasn't been made public yet."

"So you're saying this information hasn't been publicized? That's terrible!" Honey complained. The answer to the second feature… It's obvious! And by the look on Jet's face, he wants me to the tell everybody.

"It's that Genocider Patch crucifies all of their victims."

"And other then the top police, only Genocider Patch knew this. Yet, Marine was freakin' crucified!" Jet slammed his hand on his stand. "No room for doubt! It was obviously the work of Genocider Patch!"

"Y-You sure about that man…?" Sonic asked, and Jet nodded.

"I'm certain. And I'm also certain with the identity of Genocider Patch… Antoine." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What about Antoine?"

"Genocider Patch's real identity is Antoine!"

"W-W-W-W-W-What…?!" Antoine began sweating, his pupils shrinking as he chewed on his clawed fingers. His eyes darted everywhere, but didn't seem to look at Sonic or Tails.

"HOLD ON! T-That's… that's impossible! Antoine is hemophobic; he faints at the sight of blood! H-How can he kill Marine, let alone be a s-serial killer when he's afraid of blood!?" Tails objected, looking extremely determined to prove Jet wrong, just like Sonic.

"Well… Antoine is Genocider Patch but at the same time he isn't…"

"Jet, you're speaking in riddles now! What does that even mean?" Honey asked, sighing lightly.

Honey was correct… it was like a riddles but… I think I know it! My mind went back to the file I read. I was so terrified by what I saw I barely read anything else. But I remember… remember seeing a detail on one of the pages. It was hard to remember at first, but as I got rid of all other distractions in my mind, it became clearer. The police file said the killer showed signs of '…Dissociative… Identity… Disorder!'

"Jet means that… Genocider Patch has DID."

"DID? He did what? Did murder? Because THAT'S WHAT WERE TRYING TO FIND OUTTT!" Bean sang out, then cackled.

"DID is short for Dissociative Identity Disorder, Bean." Tails nervously chuckled out.

"How do you even know if Antoine has it? I mean… I've never seen Antoine with a different personality! Never!" Sonic declared, looking around nervously.

"But Sonic, remember how Antoine acted after seeing Marine's corpse. It just _proves_ that he has multiple personalities!" I recalled how Antoine acted after seeing Marine's body.. he passed out and groaned, and made a weird comment about the dead bod—there it was! The answer!

"Are you talking about how the way Antoine normally talks… changed?"

"For those who don't remember, think back when Antoine passed out and woke up again." On one of the TV's that were on the wall turned on, and a scene played on it. It was the very moment I was talking about!

_"Yeah… yeah I'm fine… hehehe… look at that…. a dead body… ahahaha…! Neat…" _Now that we were all seeing again it with our eyes, Jet's wild accusations were making sense, and I was getting scared for my life. Not only did we see Antoine speaking differently… his voice to, seemed to be booming with a unusual confidence and better English.

"Hey… you know what I realized?" Honey spoke up. "After Antoine woke up from passing out, he had no trouble what-so-ever at looking at Marine's body. When Antoine looked at Marine the first time, and that one time when Julie-su…. Um… yeah… but that time to, he passed out!"

"So… one personality is afraid of blood and one that isn't is inside of Antoine at the same time…" Blaze mumbled to herself, Bean snorting from her comment.

"Nnn… nnNNN…." Antoine tried to make a word, but all that came out was croaky noises that sounded like syllables.

"But didn't Antwan locked himself in his room? He said when I checked on him dat he was afraid of Genocider Patch!" Big interjected.

"He was locking himself in because he was afraid of someone on the inside coming out, not someone on the inside coming in." Episo reasoned.

"…Ohhhhh! That makes sense!"

"How… how do you know all this, Jet? This is… uncharacteristic for you." Sally looked at him with suspicion.

"….The night before…. I had a nightmare, okay? I wanted to talk to Sonic about it, so I went looking for him. Found him in the library and… and he was talking to Antoine. Tails was there to. I secretly listened to there conversation, and… Antoine confessed!" Antoine let out a throaty squeal, his claws digging into his head.

"Is that true?" Episo asked. While Tails looked terrified and close to tears, Sonic was glaring.

"Jet… why are you doing this… WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM THIS!?" Sonic shouted so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Don't you see Sonic!? If I hadn't spoke up, we might have never reached the killer and made a false conclusion! I don't want you to die!" Sonic eyes widened suddenly, and gasped.

"J-Jet…"

"NnnnnNN…GGGaahHHHH…." We paid attention back to Antoine, who once again let out more painful sounding squeals and squeaks out of his mouth, now sounding more like yelps.

"T-T-T-Tails… S-S-S-Sonique….! I-I-I'm sorry for n-not kee—keeping our p-promise…!" The word 'promise' was repeated over and over between us, in confused whispers. The TV turned on again, showing Antoine with Sonic and Tails.

_"I… I promise… no more! I'll make sure that Genocider Patch kills nobody else!"_

_"Antoine…" Tails whimpered out, wiping his tear filled eyes._

_"But… what if you break your promise?" Sonic asked, who was on the verge of tears._

_"That won't happen! I'm getting braver now… I'm certain it will never happen again! I… I think I can control Patch now."_

The video ended there, and once again, we were watching Antoine. He lost all color in his skin, eyes basically dots, and his hands were clinging his shoulders tightly.

"I….I….aaa….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Antoine screeched out, and his mouth began filling up with foam, causing tears to develop quickly and fall. His bloodshot eyes rolled up to the back of his head, his body bending backward until he gave out and fell onto the floor with a hard thump.

"ANTOINE!" Tails and Sonic yelled out, running over to him. Sonic kneeled down, placing Antoine's head on his lap.

"Is he breathing, Tails?"

"I-I think so."

The next moment, Antoine's body suddenly lurched forward…. revealing a sight that I would never forget in my life. His eyes looked like they were melting, and they were the same color of dark, dark blood. His tongue was the same shade, hanging a few inches out of his mouth, twitching unnaturally.

"IS IT FINALLY MY TURN TO SPEAK!? I THOUGHT THAT COWARDLY WIMP WOULD NEVER LET ME OUT!" Honey, Big, and I all screamed, while Blaze and Sally gasped in fear. Sonic and Tails stared at him with true horror, and Jet looked down to the ground, in what seemed to be shame. Episo was looking at him carefully, while Bean giggled.

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhh? Did you all already know? Well, what can I do about it? Call myself Ibuki and open a screamo band?! GHEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ahh… but anyways, I'm The Super High School Level Murderer, GENOCIDER PATCH! My real name is Antoine De'coolette, but screw that lameass name!"

"W-W-What's happening!?" Blaze yelled out.

"Antoine… what has happened to you…?" Sally asked, covering her mouth and she rapidly blink, unable to believe the person in front of her.

"Whaaaaat's wrong princess? Not liking th' fact that you're sniveling little follower has multiple personalities!? And that one of them is an infamous serial killer? I'm WAY better then that old wimp! Who wants to be with a coward, anyway? GHEHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

"YOOOO! I've never seen Antoine be this lively before! It's like he's me!" Bean tried to imitate his laugh after that.

"He's…. so different from Antoine…" I whispered to myself.

"But of course! There are two sides to everything. Just like there's the shadow of death behind a sickly child… just like the sun and the moon… behind Antoine is a DEITY WAITING TO BE WORSHIPED!"

"Gee. I think you're the worst religion ever!" Genocider Patch stared at Big.

"…..Is this guy retarded or is this his type of humor?"

"Ehhhh, I'd say both." Bean replied to him.

"Ah, one of _those_ types! Thanks… what's the name?'

"Bean!"

"I like you! I'll kill you last!"

This is… this is outrageous! How the hell is this even happening!? The level of craziness is so strong, the only thing that matches up with it is—the… the mastermind behind this. Could… could it be….?

"Say… Genocider Patch… are you the… mastermind, by any chance?" He grinned.

"YES! You've figured it out! I, Genocider Patch, is the evil mastermind behind this… JUST KIDDIN'!"

"Yeah! Don't put me to the level of that freak!" Monochao yelled out, looking pissed. "But man, you know something? The police out there are total idiots. I mean… when you have someone look like THAT and there regular personality is suspiciously cowardly, you'd think they would had caught him before his first victim got close to hitting the bucket!" Genocider Patch simply chuckled. There was a bit of a pause before Jet coughed.

"Well… I think you're all convinced that he killed Marine, right? He even had a motive, so it's a open and shut case!"

"Motive?" The murderer tilted his head, looking confused.

"Yesterday, Monochao gave us envelopes… envelopes containing a shameful memory or a deep, dark secret. He said that if we didn't kill each other soon, that he would release the secrets to the public. So the secret of you is what Antoine's motive was."

"Ohhh… I see princess Sally… I see…. TOUGH LUCK! You're wrong! It wasn't meeee!"

"Yay! I was afraid you'd get executed!" Bean ran off, hugging Genocider Patch's leg. He smiled big, picking Bean up.

"Now I won't kill you at all!"

"Bark and Fang would LOVE to have you as a gang member!"

"Sign me up the second we get outta here!"

"Wait… what?" Sally furrowed her brow. Genocider looked at her and grinned, putting down Bean, who sadly returned to his stand.

"Sorry honey! Can't change the truth."

"Who do you expect to believe you?" Honey rolled her eyes.

"ME!" Sonic, Tails, and Bean all yelled at the same time. I wanted to agree with them… the evidence was clearly pointing to Genocider Patch… but something didn't feel right. Maybe if we just gave him the chance to speak, I could figure out what wasn't right.

"Come on! Let's give him the chance to explain himself!" I pleaded. The student's gave me a weird look, expect for the normal three and Episo.

"Amy, but ain't it him?" Big replied.

"Amy is correct. There might be more to the story, and we've barely reviewed any of the evidence. Jumping hastily in your decision making can kill us all." Episo stated. There was a pause before they reluctantly nodded their heads.

"I didn't kill her!" Genocider Patch sang out, looking way to happy despite the fact his life was on the line.

"But that's impossible! Marine's death and your past murders… are exactly the same." My mind quickly raced to the corpse of Marine, then to the photos of his murders. I compared every detail to each other, to the numerous different victims, all alike… wait… Marine wasn't like them! Jet is wrong!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" I shouted out, Jet glaring at me.

"What's wrong about what I said?"

"I don't think… they were completely identical." Genocider Patch clapped happily.

"See!? She knows what's up! See, one of the MANY differences is…" He sighed happily, looking upwards into what would be the sky, like he was remising a childhood memory.

"When I kill… I kill with pure passion. Like an artist who paints or a writer who writes. Just like any other artisan is like, I'm particular of _how _I do my craft. Much like how a French chef is particular on the type of butter he uses to prepare escargot. But Marine's murder is like…" He turned to us, looking as serious as the grave.

"…Like if the chef used margarine! A truly horrible crime, and I would never stoop to that level in either cooking or murdering!" I blinked.

"Um….. I'll… explain that again… a-anyways… there are two major differences between Marine's murder and Genocider Patch's murder. The first difference is…" Everyone's eyes were on me, and I had to think quickly. Once again remembering the photos and Marine's corpse….wait! That's it!

"The first difference is…. the cause of death! Every single one of his previous victims are killed in the exact same way. The information in the case file said that they were killed with an oddly designed weapon. 'It has the same material like a sword and the shape of it is like a sword. However, it is short like a knife, around 3.2 inches long.' That's what they said!"

"But… but Marine…" Blaze started, trailing off as her voice went soft.

"Was killed because of blunt-force trauma to the head." Episo finished for her.

"That's strange!" Big yelled out.

"Isn't it weird? A serial killer known for his consistent style of killing changing things up for no reason?"

"What's the other difference? The way Marine was posed?" Sally guessed. Genocider Patch made a beeping sound, like she was wrong.

"If the most striking thing in my craft is like the ripest snail then my crucifixion is like the chicken stock!" Blaze sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Can you drop the escargot analogy? It's getting confusing." It was easy to remember the images now, and it wasn't long before I discovered the error in the crucifixion.

"Do you remember what was used to hang Marine's body? Her hands were bound to the equipment with a extension cord, and it was wrapped around her neck as well, suspending her in the air."

"What's so special about that?" Honey complained.

"In Genocider Patch's murders, the crucifixions were carried out with extremely sharp swords." Genocider Patch slammed his fist on his stand.

"Listen carefully! I kill AND crucify with the same weapon, my hand made Genoswords! Like I've said before, I'm a artisan, and I'm picky about my tools of choice." He looked bright again, grinning, his tongue swishing around.

"Plus, plus, plus, PLUSSS! There's not two differences, Am, but THREE!" He sang out, humming a weird sounding tune. I looked around the courtroom for a second, until I realized he was referring to me.

"…Am…?" I repeated, hoping for a explanation but he simply just nodded.

"Am, pay attention! There's ONE thing I always do, my signature thing, what makes me popular and famous! I always do it and it's responsible for a certain something involving me! It's not my blood message or the crucifixion or my weapons!" I had to think hard, reviewing what was the third detail of Genocider Patch—oh wait! That's it!

"…Is it the patch of skin you take from your victims?" Everyone gasped, horrified at this new level of brutality.

"AND BINGO WAS HER NAME-O! GHEAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL!?" Blaze screamed out.

"In my murders… I take a patch of skin from the body, so I may always remember whom I killed! I get to feel the softness of there fur forever… and the nice feeling of flesh and blood on my hand! Besides… I have to say, Mobian meat is perfect for French dishes!" Blaze screamed again, and Honey gagged.

"You've made you're point… you're picky about what you use and what you do in order to kill someone. But… in the end, it's just a preference! You don't have to do any of that!"

"Yes I do!"

"And besides… you talk about your 'Genoswords' a lot, but with our phones and other important items stripped away from us, I don't think you have them! You had to make do with what you had, didn't you?" Genocider Patch paused, before grinning, a truly evil look in his eyes.

"Oh. That's what you think?" He slowly grabbed the bottom of his uniform and lifted it up, and grabbed something from his thighs.

"TA-DAAAAA!" He sang out, pulling out his hands that were clenched on the very same blades I saw in the photo, and with the way he was holding them, they looked like claws. I screamed at the sight of them.

"SEE JET!? I'M READY TO KILL ANYTIME, ANYWHERE! I DON'T LEAVE HOME WITHOUT A FEW DOZEN OF THESE BABIES WITH ME AT ALL TIMES! DO YOU _STILL _THINK I'D USE A CORD AND A DUMBBELL INSTEAD OF THESE AMAZING SUCKERS!? HA! FACE IT NERD! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Jet stood there, shocked.

"But still… what's up with the crucifixion? That isn't public knowledge." Tails wondered, and so did I. Who else had that information? The only one that came to mind was the very same person who told me about Genocider Patch!

"Wait… couldn't you have done it, Jet?" He didn't looked shocked at my accusation, But Sonic certainly did.

"You said so yourself that you went over the Genocider Patch case files a few days ago. Surely you could have researched it then executed it!"

"W-What the hell are you saying Amy!? Jet would never do something like that!" Sonic shouted, then worriedly turned to the direction of Jet.

"R-Right..!?"

"…"

"Jet! You're a meanie! You tried to insist that Patchie was the killer because you wanted to frame him!"

"Patchie? THAT'S A ADORABLE NICKAME!" He squealed out.

"Jet, do you have anything to say to this!?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding desperate.

"….."

"Well, he's j-just being silent because.. um… well he's being cornered! He's afraid! Right Jet!?" Again, no response from Jet. Sonic nervously chuckled.

"Well… I mean… just leave him alone. There's not even proof that he could have done it!"

"Actually, there's proof." Episo suddenly responded, causing Sonic to gasp.

"Oh… um… what is it?"

"The cord used to crucify Marine's body is the same extension cord for the lamp found at the library. You've said earlier you visited the library and discovered these files. Surely you could have taken that cord any time you wanted."

"To be honest, I've gone to the library yesterday, and the extension cord was still there. So I think the only time anyone could take it was on the very night of the murder." Honey explained, and Sonics' worry began turning into panic.

"Tails." Tails jumped suddenly at his name.

"When Antoine confessed his alternative personality, do you remember if the cord was there?"

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Sonic yelled, and Tails stood there, ears folded, whimpering softly.

"Tails. If you don't tell us, not only will the wrong murderer go free… we will _all_ die, including Sonic and Antoine." His eyes shot open, and he gasped, and he looked at Sonic. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before he shakily looked back at Episo.

"Y-Yes… when I first entered the library… the cord was there… and it was s-still there when we left. So… the only person that could had taken it was someone who was in the library after we left and… Jet said he was in there… listening to A-Antoine's confession." He wiped his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…"

"J-Jet! Say something!" Sonic begged.

"…I killed Marine, stole the cord from the library and tied her up, then used the blood from her head to write Genocider Patch's message to frame Antoine." Jet calmly reported, causing Sonic to gasp and Blaze to growl. This was weird… Jet is usually an emotional guy, and I expected him to swear and spit and insult if he was suspected at murdering someone. It's like… he has nothing to worry about…. like he _wants_ to be found guilty…. wait. Why would anyone want to be found guilty? Unless…. unless…

"Well, we have a confession. TIME FOR VOTING OF COURSE! WOOO! BRING OUT THE BIG BUTTONS AGAIN MONOCHAO!" Bean screamed, and I knew that if we voted now, then we would all die!

"W-Wait! Hang on a second! Please… can we keep the discussion going for just a little bit longer?" Monochao groaned.

"Whyyy? Didn't you just figured out the culprit!?"

"Do we have to drag this out longer? I killed Marine in the women's changing room, and manipulated the crime scene so Antoine would be found guilty. That's what happened." That did sound reasonable but… but… the posters… Honey's testimony… Monochao's testimony… they have proof that something else went on that night!

"Actually… I think that the murder took place somewhere else." Jet looked a bit worried for a second, but it quickly disappeared.

"Marine died in the women's changing room. That is without a doubt, a unchangeable fact."

"But… but what if someone were to move her after she died to another location… and the scene itself was moved as well." I reasoned, and Jet looked more worried again. This time it was more apparent, and even when he went back to his blank face, his voice started to sound scared.

"You think the whole scene was… was moved? …..Is there any evidence of that?"

"Well… the first thing that comes to mind is the posters. I mean… I haven't been to the women's changing room often, but I don't think I remember seeing a poster of a scantily clad model." Honey furrowed her brow.

"In the women's changing room, we don't have that. We have a poster of some generic boy band."

"And that was in the boy's changing room!"

"That's weird…" Sally murmured.

"And it isn't just that. Isn't that right, Honey?"

"Oh, the ice coffee stain?" I nodded. "Well… yesterday, while working out, I accidently spilled some ice coffee on the carpet. But the next day, the stain was cleaned off."

"But Monochao could clean it right off!" Big interjected.

"Actually, he gave me testimony that while he cleans blood and dead bodies, he refuses to clean up other messes, such as food stains." Monochao nodded.

"I'm not some maid! But… I could put on a maid outfit if ya want!" Everyone shuddered at the mental image. Even Episo seemed grossed out for a moment.

"B-But anyways… Honey is correct. The stain was _mysteriously _gone, despite Monochao's refusal to clean. And now that I remember… the boy's carpet had some type of stain on the carpet."

"So you're saying… someone switched both the carpet and the poster, in order to make the murder scene appear that it took place in the girl's room instead of the boy's room?" Sally summarized for me, and I nodded. Jet glared at me, then grinned.

"Oh. So that's what you think, huh? Then tell me—why was it necessary for me, or anyone else, to do that? Why did _I _need to do that?" My mind searched for a answer, desperation causing my heart to beat frantically as I reviewed every reason he might have had for switching the scene of the crime. His grin taunted me, it kept screaming 'SOMEONE WHO ACTS THIS WAY CAN'T BE GUILTY OF MURDERING MARINE', but how can I prove it? It's…. it's hopele-

"What if someone were to switch the scene to protect another?" My eyes widened, looking at Episo with amazement. Jet looked like he was frozen, the size of his pupils beginning to shrink.

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Jet demanded.

"I mean, I believe it's possible for someone to change a murder scene so someone else can be saved from danger…"

"Y-YOU… You can't fucking prove that! I killed Marine and switched the goddamn rooms to lead people away from a male killer! T-There, I said it! That's fucking why!" Now he was beginning to sound like a person cornered, but since he was talking about how he was so guilty, he was anything but. Episo gave him a small smirk.

"Blaze. Didn't you see Marine last night? You told me yourself." I gasped at the new evidence, and she slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah… sorry I didn't tell the rest of you but I didn't know how to bring it up… see, I was awoken in the middle of the night by frantic ringing on my doorbell. I opened it and saw Marine, and she began chatting away about how she accidently left her tracksuit in my room. I was so tired I barely paid attention to her, but I remember clearly 'Do you think the male's dumbbells are better? I think there better. I'm gonna use those dumbbells.' Because she reappeared in the room a second time just to say that to me." She looked down, looking regretful.

"I wonder if… I could had saved her then…"

"Hm. I wish you were clearer then with your details when you first described it to me, but we know two things now. That Marine was wearing a tracksuit, or had a tracksuit with her when she visited the male's changing room, for the purpose of trying out the male's dumbbells. I recall when I inspected the murder weapon, the dumbbell covered with blood seemed bigger then the rest of the dumbbells. Not only does it prove that the murder took place in the male's room, but it also proves that whoever is the mastermind has sexist beliefs that women are weaker then men, so there dumbbells need to be different sizes." Monochao growled with rage.

"HEY! It wasn't my choice to pick those out! I'm not responsible for everything that's bad in here!"

"But before we start having a debate on that, let's continue on the main point. I'm rather interested in the tracksuit Marine had on or was with her at the time of the murder. As we know, there is a storeroom where they have different color options for the tracksuits. But Blaze, did Marine bring a tracksuit from home?"

"No… I told her tracksuits would be available at the school, so when she came here, she left it at home." Episo nodded.

"So Marine used a tracksuit that's in the storage room for those who want to use it."

"Yeah! They got LOT'S of colors there! Like pink and purple and blue!" Bean proclaimed.

"Yeah! I got a red tracksuit." Honey mentioned.

"None of dem fit me…"

"Gee, I wonder why Big Mac."

"Big Mac? THAT'S A ADORABLE NICKNAME!"

"DON'T STEAL MY THINGS!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Man, I haven't even seen a yellow tracksuit around here. But I don't have a tracksuit." The second he said that, I froze, looking directly at him with fear. I know for a fact there's no way he would know that… but… but how does he? I don't want him to be executed but… but I have to brave through this! For the truth! For hope!

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" I shouted, and he looked at me, grinning.

"What? So stunned by my marvelous good looks that you can't believe I don't use a tracksuit!" He laughed, and I felt my knees go weak and my heart fluttered. I wanted to stop then and there, but I couldn't let us die! I couldn't let Marine's death go in vain!

"No Sonic…. in Blaze's testimony, she never once mentioned the tracksuit's color… then… right now… w-why did you mention it was yellow?"

"Huh? Oh… Oh that? It was a slip of the tongue! You know! Happens to us all sometimes!" Oh good, good, he's safe-

"…That doesn't seem likely Sonic. Marine would only put that on in the women's changing room, her private room, or in my room. Unless you've been peeping on her changing, then there's no way you should know it!" Blaze divulged, and Sonic seemed furious someone would accuse him of peeping.

"I would never do that! That's just gross and immoral!"

"You're a natural hero, Sonic. You protect others and respect those you find dear. Sadly, your own positive trait has proven your downfall." Episo claimed, and Sonic looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"It's highly unlikely for someone to 'slip their tongue' and reveal something that doesn't involve with anything. And now, knowing that you refuse to peep on girl's, or anyone, changing… it only means there's only one way for you to know that color."

"Y-YOUR WRONG!" Jet and Tails yelled at the same time.

"He can guess! Sonic isn't a idiot, I know, because I've known him for five years!" Tails yelled out, slamming his fist on the stand.

"SONIC IS INNOCENT! He would never hurt anybody!" Jet screamed out next, but Episo just smiled.

"My line of reasoning also explains something else, Jet."

"That you're a fucking dumbass!?"

"No… I believe you're aware of Sonics' trait. That's why you moved the body, right? Nobody would think that Sonic would sneak into the _female's _changing room and murder someone."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Tails kept pleading and shouting, not giving Episo a chance to continue.

"Tails… you need to stop! Listen to Episo for a second! There's a possibility that he's wrong!"

"HE IS! THAT'S WHY I WON'T LET HIM TALK! IF HE DOES, THEN EVERYONE WILL BELIEVE HIM BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A GOOD LIAR! SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIAR!"

"Tails, please, if it weren't for Episo, we would had voted for Antoine and we would be dead right now! If it wasn't for Episo, we could have never made it pass the first trial!" Tails glared at me, before he crossed his arms.

"F-Fine. He get's a few minutes to speak." Episo nodded, then cleared his throat.

"I believe Jet witnessed Sonic murder Marine. That's the reason why he picked Marine up, switched the rooms, and did a horrible job at copying Genocider Patch's work. It was on _purpose,_ so the suspension would fall on him and he would be guilty."

"N….NO! NO THAT'S WRONG! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! SONIC DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Episo looked at me, and I could tell he wanted me to prove him wrong. I think he remembered my fight with Mina, where I managed to prove her guilty.

"Jet… you saw it didn't you? Maybe Sonic went to work out after hearing about Genocider Patch, to let out steam after learning such a surprising thing. You followed him, right?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KILLED MARINE BY MYSELF! FUCKING BITCH WAS ANNOYING! LIKE BEAN!" I could hear Genocider Patch make a death threat to Jet in the background.

"You don't mean that, Jet."

"I DO!"

"You're not guilty."

"I _AM_!"

"I know you don't want your friend to die. Nobody does… but in here, everyone will die over a small mistake. We all can't give up our lives just so Sonic can live."

"YOU BIMBO! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DIE!?" Suddenly, I heard Genocider Patch sneeze, and the second he did, he looked like his old self again, normal eyes and a tongue that stayed in his mouth.

"…Huh…? W-W-What happened…?" He groaned, holding his head. He seemed he was still recovering from turning into Patch… wait! If I can just get him to say something now, when he's not aware of what's going on… maybe… just maybe…!

"ANTOINE!"

"Huh?"

"After you confessed and left the library, did Sonic tell you where he was going!?" He tilted his head.

"He was going to the men's changing room to work out. Why do you want to know zis?"

"Fuck… FUCK… FUCK!" Jet screamed, clutching his head, looking like he was about to cry. Tails himself was sobbing, and he had ran over from his stand to hug Sonics' leg.

"….D-Did Patch say something bad!? Oh no… OH NO NOW I REMEMBER! H-He didn't do of zee hurting of any of yoo's, correct!?"

"You didn't do anything, Antoine. You just officially confirmed that I'm responsible for the murder of Marine. It's cool."

"….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DID!? NO! NO! NO, THAT IS NONE OF 'ZEE COOL' SONIQUE!" Sonic just smiled and laughed.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. It's my fault that I killed her, so I have to pay for my punishment." I couldn't help but cry a little. I was responsible for getting my crush convicted of murder!

"To be honest, I don't really understand how this whole crime played out." Blaze announced, looking serious as she glanced at me.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"O-Oh… okay…" Rethinking about everything I had learned, I organized them and filled in a few blanks, reaching the truth.

"THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENED! …..It all started when the motive was given. Monochao threatened to release secrets. Some are embarrassing while others… are serious. Antoine discovered that the mastermind had learned of his alternative personality-Genocider Patch, a infamous serial killer. At this point, neither the culprit nor Tails had any idea he was Genocider Patch, so he decided to come clean to his best friends. He invited the culprit and Tails to the library, where he confessed.

Unknowingly, Jet had followed them, and learned the truth. The culprit, who had been shocked by this information, went to the males changing room to work out. Jet followed him, but during this, Marine entered Blaze's room to take back her tracksuit. Since she was dissatisfied with the size of the dumbbells, she went to the male's room, most likely borrowing Silver's ID to enter, and attempted to take a male's dumbbell.

Unfortunately, the culprit was there and attacked Marine with a dumbbell, killing her on impact.

Jet was watching this, and hid as the culprit ran off. Jet was determined to do anything, even if it meant risking his own life, to save the life of the culprit.

So he moved Marine's body to the female's changing room, changing the rugs and posters in order to match with the bloodstains Marine had left when she was hit. He even went back to the library in order to use a extension cord as the rope to crucify her, in a purposely bad attempt to copy Genocider Patch's murder so he would be found guilty of the crime.

After he dipped his fingers into the wound and wrote the blood message, he left the room, and our story ends here.

But even with his careful removing of evidence, the truth cannot be erased. If you put this all together… it can only be…

THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SPEEDSTER! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Monochao giggled, his eye flashing red with happiness.

"UPUPU! Another amazing recap! I have to say Amy that was extremely impressive! We all knew you had romantic feelings for the hedgehog, and now you've successfully proven him guilty! UPUPUPUPU! Such despair…!" Again, at my stand, a screen with a button appeared.

"You know the rules! In front of you is a button and a screen. You can interact with the screen by pressing the arrows. Press the arrows until you reach the person you think did it! Then, hit the button so your vote will be entered! It's voting time!~" It was heartbreaking to press my finger to Sonics' sprite, and fat tears poured out of my eyes as I pressed the button. The giant TV turned on, showing that one casino machine once again.

"If you don't remember from last time, this casino machine will tally up all the votes and whoever got the most votes will be shown!" The lights on top flashed, and the slots turned. I watched as all three slots turned to the face of Sonic. Like before, hundreds of coins spilled out and flowers were thrown into the air.

"YAHOO! You guy's got it correct! The culprit that killed Marine the Raccoon, is truly… Sonic the Hedgehog!" He simply shrugged.

"Crazy, right..?" Tails held tight to Sonic, sobbing. Antoine had ran over to him after voting, apologizing over and over. Jet stared at Sonic, eyes beady, his body shaking with fear.

"So I understand what happened but…" Blaze began, trailing off as she looked at him with confusion. Surprisingly, she didn't seem angry. Sonic laughed sadly.

"'But why?' Well…. I didn't do it on purpose. I would never do it on purpose… but…. ever keep your emotions locked away that when you can't keep them in any longer, it just explodes? That's what happened…"

"What do you mean…?" Sonic took a deep breath.

"…..My father was a hero to all of Mobius. He was the fastest hedgehog in the whole world… there was nothing he couldn't do!"

"I don't know who my mom is, because not long after I was born… my dad got into a pretty bad accident. If it weren't for uncle Chuck, my dad would had died… but it left him in some weird coma state, and my mom couldn't handle it. She abandoned me, and uncle Chuck couldn't bare to look at me. I looked too much like my dad. I don't blame him… so he placed me in a orphanage."

"…One day, a kind man named Doctor Julian Ivo Kintobor adopted me. He fed me, played with me, calmed me down when I was sad and he loved me more the anything in the world. But…"

"But when he found out about my above average speed, he wanted to do some tests on me. The test… accidently activated my top speed, the one where I can break the sound barrier. I-I…. I couldn't control it…. I couldn't…!" He covered his face with his hands, and the TV suddenly turned on. It was playing top-secret footage of the experiment. Julian was desperately trying to stop while Sonic was screaming and crying. A giant blue boom appeared, and the video turned into static.

"…..When they found Julian under the ruins, he was near death. When they recovered, he wasn't the same. He suffered major brain trauma.. and it was like he became a entirely different person. He then abandoned me, and luckily uncle Chuck had found me not to long I returned back to the orphanage. I even met my dad again but…" The TV turned to another image, showing a robotic hedgehog… I gasped at the sight.

"….I guess the thing that healed him had a side-effect… after we met, my dad told me everything, and he said he had been wanting to tell someone that for years. Only uncle Chuck knew, and his knowledge was actually pretty limited of what went wrong. After my dad told me that… it was like everything that's been holding him down disappeared. He went back to his regular self, and I tried my best to have a regular life." He smiled sadly.

"Five years later, this crazy old man who called himself 'Doctor. Robotnik' stole my uncle's blueprints of the machine that cured my dad, and changed a few things. He created the roboticizer." The second I heard that word, I gasped, and everyone did. Even Episo eyes widened a little. The roboticizer was one of the most infamous things in Mobian history, and even when I learnt about it in school, they kept a lot of the details out.

"My dad immediately went chasing after him, and I followed with him. Together we defeated Robotnik… which if you don't understand, that is what Julian had become. I…I made him into a monster…! I was responsible for hundreds of innocent people to be roboticized! I'm responsible for killing my own adopted father!" Sonic was crying now, wiping his eyes. Many eyes were teary, listening to his story and watching the images that appeared on the screen.

"After that… the government gave us some major cash and, in order for me to have a normal life, we decided not to release our names when they celebrated the defeat of Julian. I could never have a normal life after that happened… but I did my best. I went to school, made friends, I ate chilidogs, everything. And not long after that… I met Antoine at school… and found Tails abandoned in the woods during a bad rainstorm. I shared a umbrella and I took him home. He's been raised with me ever since." Sonic, who had looked a little happy, sighed as he gripped his shoulders and looked down.

"They both had sad memories that were eating them up. So they told me. Tails told me why he was left behind and Antoine told sorrowful tales of his father and mother, of war in his home country. Once they told me, it was like I absorbed their pain and suffered the blunt of their emotions while they could finally live in peace. I've been doing it for years, guy's. Since I was five, I've been carrying the heavy sorrow, anger, loneliness, and everything in between for other people. It's been weighing me down for a long time now, but I was determined that I could do it. For my friends. My family." He began shaking, tilting his head at a downward angle so we couldn't see his face.

"….T-Then Antoine revealed his murderous personality. I…I felt horrible. I'm supposed to be a hero! I'm supposed to protect him from danger and harm—and look what I've missed for five long years! It was so much so quickly and just a few days ago Jet told me a secret that weighed him down just as much as Antoine. I began to feel overpowered by the weight of these emotions, so negative, and I had to get them out. I decided to go work out and…. Marine entered…. I asked her why she wanted to workout." Blaze eyes widened.

"She quickly described a nightmare… and that she needed to work out hard to get it out of her brain. It was about Silver… she told me that she was done remembering his death. She said that if she worked out hard enough, she could make herself sweat off the negative and leave only the happiness. And I just felt like she was trying to burden me again… hatred started to spread through me, and I'm not used to it at all. I was so uncomfortable and terrified and furious because of this new feeling. It was all the emotions I've been holding up for everybody else finally weighing me down. I couldn't control it, and all I could think about was how Marine was not only giving me another burden, that she was teasing me because she could work it off without issues. All I remember in my warped mind-set at the time was yelling at the top of my lungs and throwing something." He lifted up his face, showing his guilty-filled face.

"I…. I was holding a dumbbell… and the next second, that weight just like… disappeared, and Marine was dead on the floor. I… I held her body and sobbed, because I had hurt someone again… and now it's time to pay."

"NOOO!" Jet, Tails, and Antoine screamed, but Sonic just smiled. "I have no other choice guy's. If paying for what I did means death… I think it's okay." I wiped my eyes, and I saw Sally walk over to him, giving him a small kiss before running off. Blaze walked forward next, and to my surprise… hugged Sonic.

"I don't blame you. You're forgiven…" She whispered out before breaking the hug.

"Hahaha… all of you… your making this look like I'm going off to college or going to war. And, Monochao?"

"Are you finally done with this sob-fest!? It's getting annoying!"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"A FAVOR?! Why would I-" He paused, as Sonic whispered what he wanted in Monochao's ear.

"….Oh! Well then, that sounds good. I don't want any problems while executing you. Anyways… it's finally punishment time!" The very next second, a few dozen Monochao's appeared, flying to Antoine, Tails, and Jet, holding them bound.

"W-What are you doing!?" They demanded, but Sonic only looked at them with a small smile.

"I have prepared a special punishment for Sonic the Hedgehog, The Super High School Level Speedster… Despair Hill Zone! Well let's keep this ball rolling!" For a spilt second, everything was silent. Sonic looked at his bound friends and softly said…

"Sayonara, guy's."

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!~" There screams of 'NOOOOO!' set a eerie mood as Monochao lifted up his gavel and pounded it on the button. The screen behind him played a familiar scene. Sonic in his sprite version, standing there peacefully before Monochao appeared and dragged Sonic away.

Like before, a chain wrapped around Sonics' neck, and he was sent flying through a dark hallway as we were being forced to another room to watch his execution.

He landed in… possibly the oddest thing I've ever seen. Green grass covered a yellow-and-brown checkerboard floor, with palm trees and oversized flowers, water and mountains and lush bushes in the background.

A Monochao flew right by him, carrying a timer with him that was only thirty seconds. The second it started, the land underneath Sonics' feet began trembling. Sensing the danger, Sonic dashed off, and immediately after, the ground collapsed. He zoomed past the stage, using near by springs to get him farther away, jumping on floating pieces of ground, going through a loopy-loop and even dodging spike traps that would suddenly appear.

Finally, he reached this metal flag that had his face on it. A Monochao was right by it, with a giant sign that said: "REACH IT, AND I WON'T KILL YOU!" Sonic ran as fast as he could towards it, and it looked like he was about to break the sound barrier as he reached out to touch it… he didn't pay attention. Sonic said he wanted to pay for what he did to Marine, but I think he didn't want to make Tails, Antoine, and Jet feel worse if he screamed and begged for his life. Now with the chance to save himself… he became desperate.

His hand was so close to touching the sign, when a spike trap suddenly appeared. He tripped on it, and he landed onto the spikes, the sharpness stabbing him through his head, chest, arms, legs, everywhere. The grey metal was stained a dark shade of red as it rolled down to the floor.

I stood there, frozen in horror. Sonic was dead… and I was responsible for killing him. Blurred voices echoed around me, the sobbing of Tails and Jet, the thump as Antoine passed out from the blood, Monochao gloating about despair and murder and bad puns. I laid there on the floor, clutching my head, wondering to myself of why my life has ended up here. I should have realized it sooner… but it just hit me that I'm not a Super High School Level Luckster…

I'm the Super High School Level Unluckster.

XXX

Chapter seven…. END!

((UPUPUPUPU HOW WAS THE DESPAIR FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER!? 25 pages of writing jesus Christ. The last trial was 15 pages long! Oh man... where do I begin?

Troy168, I do recall I made a joke after you guessed chapter two's culprit and victim, that I furiously rewrote the plot. I actually didn't, because Tails was never meant to be the victim, not even once! In fact, in my earliest draft of Dangan Sonic, Marine and Episo were supposed to be killed by Antoine… amazing right? When I started writing the final plot line, I intended on keeping Marine alive. The culprit was Jet, and the victim was supposed to be Blaze. While writing chapter five, I thought: 'noOOO I cant kill her that would be to fucked up her relationship with Amy is to cute.' So I changed the victim from Blaze to Marine. But it got me thinking. Jet killing was still really predictable. So, I reworked the plot a little, bended some edges and… TA-DA! Sonic became the murderer! Was that unexpected or what? I also made another plot change and it's for chapter three whAT IS THIS

Also, fun fact that's really messed up. While writing Sonics' execution, I was listening to Green Hill Zone. :3

Speaking of his execution, let me tell you a secret. Amy is correct! Sonic was inwardly freaking out because he's going to die and he's terrified because he's thinking of all the thing's he's wanted to do. Like meet his mom, say hello to his dad and uncle one last time, and become a successful hero like his dad. But he knew if he were to let more of his emotions out, to beg for his life, it would only make it worst for his friends. Even in the end, he puts his friends emotions before his.

Also… I've been re-reading my previous chapter's anD OH MY GOD THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ISSUES AND GENERAL SENTENCE ISSUES I'VE GOT ARE SO BAD HOW COME OYU GUYS HAVENT SAID ANTYHING ABOUT THAT. So after I post this chapter I'm going to reread my whole story and fix any issues I find. If you guys find any errors in this chapter, and in future chapters, please tell me! I want to make this the best I can!

Oh and, to those who are out looking for my errors, please tell me if Monochao says 'You guy's and it doesn't have this under it. It's a bit of a personal nit-pick I have, since I've caught it a lot in my previous chapters.

Also if anyone knows a good place to read/watch the fifth chapter of Dangan Ronpa 2, tell me! The person I usually go to has discontinued their work and oren is still in chapter three. ;A;

Hmmm… I think that's about it!

Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


End file.
